An Over Realming Feeling
by oShMoSis
Summary: Asami is in trouble, who is going to save her? Who will save Who? Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1 - Omega's Curse

_**Title: An Over Realming Feeling**_

 _ **Fandome: Legend of Korra / Avatar / Omegaverse**_

 _ **Pairing: Korra/Asami**_

 _ **Rating: M+ explicit**_

 _ **Notes: I do not own these characters.**_

Asami was surrounded. The green eyed maiden was no stranger to men and women attempting to force themselves on her. Even in her lowly ragged clothes , the smudges of ash and dirt covering her body, Asami was a ravenous sight to for anyone to see.

"Mmmm, this wench has spirit, this is going to be fun," one of the men cackled. He was pushed back by a much larger woman. "Ha! You get sloppy seconds." The larger female stated with a firm voice. Her scent reeked of being the Alpha of the group. None of the men challenged her. She was masculine and brawny for a female. Her broad shoulders showed she had a muscular build, yet she carried extra weight on her. Clearly, gluttony was one of her faults. She shoved one of the Beta males aside, the bulge in her trousers largely pronounced "Don't worry boys, you all can share her after I'm done." Smiling as she veered closer to the surrounded Omega.

Despite being surrounded by this burly Alpha female and the six scurvy men, Asami was not worried for herself. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She quickly grabbing hold, Asami pushed her rear back and flung the male over her. Before he fell to the ground, she kicked him into another dirt bag that was standing in front of her. She heard a twig snap to her left and flung her elbow behind her making a crunching noise that could only be a broken nose. The guy cried out as blood began to flow from his nose.

The men all rushed her. Asami was fast, but not fast enough. She was soon overtaken. The men held her down. She was writhing in fury. The burly Alpha walked up, smiling. Undoing her trousers, her full erection popped out. Asami watched as her face began to change from cockiness to confusion. The look on the green eyed beauty's face was not of fear but of sympathy. The Alpha looked down at the green eyed beauty questioning why she displayed a sorrowful face. She realized the maiden went from looking at her, to behind her. She slowly turned around feeling a hot breath on her back. Her face turned to horror as she saw what was behind her. But before she could react, she was engulfed by a black dragon. The dragon quickly stomped on one of the other men. The other men were in shock before panic set in. Enough time for the dragon to snatch another male. The remaining men began to scatter and flee for their lives. The dragon's tail whipped and slammed two of the grunts back in the trees of the forest. The last two men took to foot, running as fast as they could. They didn't get far. The dragon quickly appeared in front of them. They froze and fell to their knees, covering their heads and muttering words that could not be understood. The dragon rose high on its forelegs taking in a deep breath. Smoldering fire came from the dragon and the last of the men were fried to a crisp.

Asami rose from the ground. Huffing out the lump in her throat. She picked up her basket of berries and began her walk back to her cottage. Despite the men and the female being the scum of the Earth, Asami felt some pity for the way they left this world. Asami felt relief and regret. During her walk back should couldn't help but think. "My beauty is my curse."

Asami had been living alone in her cottage for several years. Her father was an extremely wealthy nobleman. But on the 15th anniversary of her birth. The black dragon known as Vaatu had ravaged and killed everyone in her father's realm. Asami was the lone survivor. Though nobody knew of Vaatu allowing the maiden to live. _Her beauty was her curse._ The dragon slept in the remnants of the castle, slithering in the gold and treasures of the famous Nobleman Hiroshi Sato. But the dragon kept a close eye on Asami, as he claimed the emerald eyed beauty as the most valuable of the treasures he now claimed as his own.

Many men and women came in search of the fabled Sato treasures. The stories of the riches of the Sato family were well known across the kingdom. Men and women entered this forest in seek of fame, wealth and adventure. Those who were unlucky enough to come by Asami were never to be seen again. The dragon Vaatu made sure of this.

It was another cloudy day as Asami leads her horse and carriage through the forest. She had been busy gathering wood for the upcoming winter. "Better to prepare ahead of time." she thought. Days like these were her escape from haunting echoes of the castle nearby her cottage. Vaatu allowed her to live in a cottage nearby the remnants of the castle. He knew the loss and memories of losing her family and her people could cause him to lose his most prized treasure as well. Vaatu made it known that if Asami would give into despair and claim her own life, that he would move on and destroy yet another realm.

So, If Asami could get space while the dragon slept she felt almost as if she could breath. As vast and beautiful as her realm was, she knew freedom was not something she had. She sat on a rock at the edge of a lake, looking down at her reflection. "Your beauty is your curse." she repeated out loud to her reflection. Her reflection. Her only company.

"Well. Well. Well What do we have here?" she heard behind her. Her horse neighed at the discomfort that was inevitably coming. " _My beauty is my curse."_ Asami repeated in her head. "What is a lovely little girl like you doing out here ALL aaallloOonnne? "one of the men chuckled. Asami kept her back to them. She swallowed hard for what she knew and feared was headed their way. She saw a tear stream down the eye of her reflection.

Her horse neighed and began running back to the safety of the cottage. Asami sat in the same rock she had been sitting on, not bothering to turn around. She had witnessed enough of Vatuu's carnage. She heard some rustling and the yelps of the men behind her. She shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears to drown out the noise. She was shaking and crying for the poor souls behind her.

After a few moments she felt something on her shoulder. She was confused. Vaatu had never laid a claw on her, yet alone touched her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw another reflection behind her. The figure behind her wore light blue battle scarred armor, the wolf tail on top of the helmet waved in the air with the cool breeze. Asami focused on the figure staring down at her reflection. She uncovered her ears and slowly turned looking up. She saw the bluest of eyes seering down at her. The azure eyes drawn on her had the look of promise and hope. Asami felt as if she was in a trance or some kind of magic spell. The maiden tore her eyes from the ocean of blue beaming down on her back to her shoulder. It's been years since she felt a touch from anyone who wasn't trying to take her as a prize. Even through the armored gloves she felt the warmth of a friendly hand. She took in the scent of the figure, it was soothing and intoxicating.

Asami's smile turned into a frown as she remembered what lurked in the shadows. Surely, she knew Vaatu was slithering his way behind the mysterious stranger. She heard a rustle in the trees that could only be the serpent who caused her so much grief. The stranger's eyes moved and the knight turned quickly to see the black dragon emerging from the forest. Rising from the darkness in all his emminance.

The knight withdrew a sword and raises a shield. Asami couldn't bear to see the aftermath of so many she has seen before. She ran into the forest heartbroken that the only person who's comforted her in years was going to perish.

 _ **This is a Korrasami Fanfic. Whats in store? Well you and I will see as this Romance blossoms.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beast Within

Korra had been tracking the two butchers who had murdered and slain two of her hand maidens. When she had learned of the barbarous acts that had befallen her maids, she almost lost her mind. Korra was at the top of evolution when it came to being an Alpha. She was famous for her combat skills and even more famous as a philanderer. Korra was known to mate with all her hand maidens (as well as other females and omega males). However, the violations that occurred to her own future concubines struck a chord deep within her. They were still maidens, still virgins, hers for taking when they would reach their heat. So Korra, began her mission instill her wrath to these two men who had poached her most prized possessions.

Korra, was nearing the two men. Their fowl scent became stronger as she closed the gap between them. "Whoa, Naga…. easy girl, we don't want to scare the mutts just yet." Korra stated as she veered down at the men nearing the edge of a lake. Korra dismounted Naga and began stalking her prey. The Alpha in her enjoyed this primal feeling. Adrenaline flowed in her veins as she inched closer to her kill. She felt the nub between her legs quiver as she shadowed her game. They were speaking, but not to each other. Korra's eyes flickered as she noticed the men were speaking to a lowly female sitting on a rock just at the edge of the lake.

Korra's blood boiled, knowing what would befall the woman had she not tracked these two mutts she loathed. She unsheathed her sword and pounced with the sharpness of a leopard. The first of the two felt his legs go out from under him, fell back and hit his head. The second male turned at the loud thud he heard behind him. Korra grabbed him by his neck and lifted him high off the ground. "You took what was _MINE_! You _STOLE_ from _ME_!" Korra's eyes were as wild as the blood the flowed through her veins. "Now you will _PAY_!" With that, Korra squeezed his neck until she heard the crunching sounds of his bones.

Korra dropped his limp body and turned her attention to the other male, who was still lying on the ground. Too stunned to move as he watched what happened to his companion. Fear engulfed him as Korra slowly paced towards him. He could see the animalistic rage that dwelled within her azure eyes. The male squealed for mercy, pleading for forgiveness…. None was given. Korra didn't need to speak no words. There were none, only the madness of an Alpha who was stripped of her unfilled unmated consorts.

After Korra pulled her sword from the lifeless corpse, she turned her attention to the figure covering her ears. Sitting on a rock at the edge of the lake shaking with fear. She slowly made her way to her trembling body, unaware of _WHO_ she really was afraid of. She returned her bloodstained sword back into place and lowered her armored gloves on her shoulders. Korra did not know why, but she felt pity for this woman slowly peeking up at her reflection. It was rare that Korra showed any kind of affinity to any one person. She was a crass Alpha, aloof to her consorts and just as arrogant. But she felt a slight lure and was drawn to the female. Korra felt an enchanted or bewitched feeling tugging in her inner core. She saw those jade eyes looking and meeting her ocean of blue, she felt enraptured in a hymn of euphoria.

Korra's elation into those jade eyes did not last. The eyes she was immersed into turned from hopeful into a look of angst. She heard a rustle in the forest behind her. She quickly turned into the dark abyss. From the darkness a pair of eyes, as red as the blood that flowed from her kill, veered at her.

A dragon emerged from the mouth of the forest. Black as night. It had crimson tribal outlines that had a purpose to distract people long enough for the serpent to strike before the victim could even react. Long slender tendrils seemed to float on its sides as if caught in turbulent waves of the ocean. The black tail whipped around like an uncontrollable viper. Its fangs were like long jagged daggers. A diamond of red entrapped in a circle was centered on his head. It had the appearance of an eye looking deep into a person's soul, finding the victims deepest fears. A formidable monstrosity, even for an experienced warrior.

The Alpha pulled her sword from its sheath, raised her shield. Even as the sounds of soft delicate footsteps could be heard running away, Korra's eyes never left her foe, "Come on BEAST! I am Korra, of the Southern Water Kingdom. I AM a warrior. I AM the Avatar and YOU gotta deal with it!" The Alpha announced as she charged in.

Like a viper, Vaatu struck head first. Korra dodged the dragons' first strike. Korra knew of the ways of dragons and swung her sword onto the creatures' nose as it missed its intended target. "Stupid dragons," Korra thought. She landed on her sides, sliding under the dragons' chest. Korra rose to her knees, tilted her sword and thrust it up into Vaatu's chest. The dragon roared and quickly slithered out of the swords expansion that penetrated his sides. Korra's signature smirk infuriated the beast. Vaatu went for another viper like head strike. But instead of a direct strike, he paused just enough knowing his foe would attempt a similar move. His strategy payed off. Just as Korra swung her sword to make another blow to the beast, she missed. Her sword was already too accelerated and hefty to stop. The dragon's massive head butted Korra into the air. She hit the ground hard. Before she could rise to her feet, she was swatted in her chest by Vaatu's large quick tail. Again she was flung in the air. Korra could have sworn she heard the dragon laughing.

She spit out some of the blood dribbling out of her mouth. Her helmet knocked off her head when she landed face first into the ground. Korra let out a low growl. She was stimulated by this opponent. She felt as if she finally found a worthy opponent to match her skills. She located her sword laying near her, "Come on dragon,and _show_ me what you are made of." Korra spit out. Vaatu's eyes narrowed as he lunged forward in a wave of attacks. Korra dipped, rolled and dodged each attack until she managed to finally grasp her sword from the ground. She cut. Sliced and chopped away at the dragon. Vaatu resorted to using his tendrils as weapons, striking Korra in the face and any other part of her body that he hoped would knock her off balance.

Both animals were bloody, beaten, and damaged, but neither one showed signs of yielding. Korra's pride began to swell. Her Alpha instinct began to blind her in a rage of fury. She threw her sword into the ground. "I do NOT need this to defeat you Monster." Korra's feet shifted as she moved into her stance. Vaatu began is onslaught of attacks, but could not land a single blow. Even with the use of his tendrils. Korra twisted, turned and swiveled around each blow as if she was a leaf in the wind. Vaatu was getting frustrated. He coiled around Korra in a vain attempt to smother her in his black body. As he began to contract his massive body around Korra, he began to feel a sharp burning sensation and realized he was being burned from the inside out. He roared in anguish and uncoiled his body as quickly as he could. Vaatu had enough. He began swinging all his tendrils at Korra all at once. But was astonished to see them being swatted away from streams of water that she had drawn from the lake nearby. He snarled, his chest inhaling as much air as he could. Korra made a shield earth in front of her anticipating some flames. Instead she found herself in the air, as Vaatu swung his tail behind her, swatting her up. His sharp fangs catching her legs in mid-air. He flipped her up, opened his mouth and took her body in one giant gulp. Vaatu roared a triumphant cry. It was short lived as he began to feel a sharp pain from the insides of his chest. As Vaatu looked down at his body, his eyes bulged as his chest exploded from the inside out. His head fell to the ground, he grunted and released his final breath.

Korra's eye began to dim as she slowly crawled out the scattered remains of infamous dragon Vaatu.


	3. Chapter 3 - Let Nurture Take It

Asami ran out of breath and took shelter near a small crest by the stream. Her adrenaline pumping so fast, drowning out the noises behind her. She heard Vaatu's triumphant roar and began to cry. After a few moments, the green eyed beauty took several deep breathes. "WHY do I have to be cursed?" she muttered.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into her legs. She couldn't help but feel sorrow for the lives she felt were taken, because Vaatu had allowed her to live. She yearned to be with her family and friends, even in the afterlife. Asami's thoughts escaped her as she felt hot breathes by her ear. She was too afraid to look, but the heated air continued. She could hear heavy panting. Then she heard a whine. She peeked one eye open, turned and looked up, only to have a big wet tongue smear her face. When she managed to wipe the drool away, she saw the big white face of a giant polar bear dog. "Heeyyy you…where did you come from?" She noticed a beautifully designed light blue saddle on the polar bear dog's back. She grabbed the polar bear dog's head with both hands. As they touched heads, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I – I don't know how to say - this .." Her words broken. The polar bear dog got up, whined a low guttural sound. It pushed at her and whimpered as it took several steps towards the lake.

Asami followed the Polar bear dog towards the lake. She was frightened thinking Vaatu may still be lurking in the forest. As she neared the edge of the lake. She saw a big massive heap of blackness laying on the ground. Her heart beat increased. She felt the lump in her throat dissolve into her body. Her eyes took in the sight of Vaatu's lifeless scattered remains. The feelings she had were indescribable. How could one explain the feeling of freedom?

The polar bear dog whimpering and whining was constant. Asami walked over to the massive brute and looked down at the armored figure lying face down. She whispered, "Thank you." In her head she figured that her hero should at least get a proper burial. After a deep breath she got on her knees and rolled the body over. Her eyes widened when she realized her hero was female. A beautiful one at that. Even with the now drying blood and swelling bruises on her face, she was a wondrous sight to see.

Suddenly, Korra's body rose. Grabbing Asami's shoulders. Korra's eyes were wide open, pupils constricted and staring right into Asami's emeralds. Just as quick as she rose, Korra's body went limp. Her pupils rolled up into the back of her head and she fell back down to the earth. Asami could hear slow raspy breaths emitting from her mouth.

* * *

SHE'S ALIVE. She's Alive. I must save her. Asami quickly looked over Vaatu's conqueror. She ripped off pieces of her dress to stop the small bleeding gash on her arm. The bleeding quickly subsided. Her legs appeared to be fractured. Much to the discomfort of the unconscious knight, the green eyed beauty applied a splint. She decided to remove the armor when she got the heroine back to her cottage. Asami quickly got up and gathered what she could for a make shift stretcher. After it was assembled, she tied an end to each side of the polar bear dog and rolled the armored heroine on. Before they set forth to her cottage, There, she would assess what other damage had been done. Asami grabbed the Polar Bear dogs bridle and guided her back to her cottage.

* * *

With much difficulty, Asami had managed to get the valiant knight on her bed. Slowly she began removing the armor. After what seemed to be an eternity, Asami concluded that her patient's injuries consisted of one or more fractured rib(s), a broken leg, bites on both legs, a few other cuts, gashes and bruises. Asami began cleaning the bite wound, to lessen the possible severity of an infection from Vaatu's bite. She tended to the other gashes and minor cuts. Cleaning them as thoroughly as she could.

It was time to remove the knight's armor from her broken leg. She cleaned the sweat off her brow, washed her hands for the umpteenth time. As gently as she could, Asami removed the bloodied straps of fabric that wrapped the splint. She found the clips that held the armor in place. Korra shrugged unconsciously as the armor's straps fell loose. Asami slowly lifted the plate. The leg was snapped in the middle. Asami put the plate back in place, hoping her patient would not move until she finished making a more feasible splint to help her bones mend properly, after she put them back in place. Fortunately, she managed to construct an adequate splint with the supplies she had. _Living alone with a dragon nearby, one had to be prepared._

Asami bound Korra's arms and other leg to the bed. She removed the armored plate. After taking a slow deep breath, she grabbed Korra's leg and snapped it back into place. Korra's eyes opened wide as she bellowed a loud agonizing scream. She struggled for a few moments, Asami tried to hold her down without causing more harm to her cracked ribs. She whispered to Korra, "Shhhh, You'll be fine. I-I'm here to help you. Just as you helped me." Her soft voice fell on deaf ears. The pain was intense. Korra's eyes began to flicker a white glow, unlike Asami has ever seen. She repeated her words over and over. Eventually the flickers slowed and Korra's body fell limp once again. "Hello? ..Hello?" Asami asked, waiting for a response. None was given. She waited a few moments, and set to the task of securing the knights leg in the splint she had made.

* * *

 _She could hear the rumbling coming closer and closer. Her eyes scanning for anything that moved. But in this dark abyss, there was no sign of anything. Alive or dead. She gripped her sword, relying on her keen hearing to guide her through this calling. Behind her, a growl. A deep vibrating growl. She felt the heat on her back. She quickly turned only to see herself being engulf into a crimson mouthful of daggers._

* * *

Asami was startled when the dark toned female popped up howling out an "Aauggh!" She had been fighting the infection from Vaatu's bite. Asami could barely sleep because her patient had constant fevers. However, this was the first time she moved in a few days. Asami began soothing her with her voice. Humming a tune her mother use to hum to her when she was little. She placed a wet cloth on her forehead and rubbed her back. As Asami looked into her patients eyes, she realized they were constricted and darting back and forth. After a few blinks. Her eyes appeared to be scanning the room. Eventually, the ocean of blue fell upon the Asami's Jades. Korra blinked a few times, then let her body slowly lay back down. She stared at Asami for a brief moment, released a sigh and let sleep take her.

Asami stroked her brown hair, still humming her song. She was not going to allow her patient, her Champion, succumb to the vile infection flowing through her veins. Asami gawked at her wounded, battered and bruised shape. In the days after rescuing her rescuer, she had taken great care in cleaning and tending to her. Often times, she admonished herself as she admired what she beheld in front of her. She admired what the warrior had accomplished. She owed her life to her. Her body and heart were hers.


	4. Chapter 4 - Awakenings

_"Fight me BEAST! I am NOT afraid of you!" Korra's voice echoed in the dark abyss. She could hear the whipping tendrils coming from all sides. She swung her sword towards the coiling sounds of the monster. Each swing hit nothing but air. She could not land a single blow. She stopped at the sudden laughter in the darkness. "YeessSs, Avatar…You ARE afraid. " It was taunting her. Korra growled at the beast and charged into the unknown. She came to a halt when she was blinded by a bright light. She opened her eyes to turquoise glacier like mountains, greenery smothered with scattered purple flowers, trees that resembled lilly pads and creatures that seemed familiar but long forgotten. She struggled to familiarize herself with her surrounding, but it seemed like a dream…a dream. She felt like a stranger in a strange land, but she felt safe so she continued on her journey….._

* * *

Asami felt a sigh of relief as her patients fever broke, once again. She whispered, "Please make it. I don't want to be _alone_ again." She leaned over Korra, put her forehead to hers and gently kissed her brow. She was lost in the Avatars facial features. She watched as her eye lids flittered, lost in whatever dreams she was having. Her nostrils breathing in and out, signs that the dragon did not defeat her. Asami gaze went to her lips, they were dry and chapped with a small healing cut on her left upper lip. Before Asami realized what she was doing, she felt her lips gently graze the Avatar's lips. It was a gentle kiss, but a kiss none the less. Asami got up and went about her daily chores making sure her patient was at ease before she quietly stepped out of her cottage.

Korra's eyes opened. Her vision blurred, her body aching with pain. Her lips tingling in a strange welcoming sensation. When her vision cleared she turned her head, scanning and assessing her surroundings. A straw roof, small wooden table at her side with a bucket, linens, rags and other items she could not place. A chair was placed next to her bedside. A blanket tossed across it, as if someone had been sleeping there. The other side of the room had a large table with trinkets, books, stacks of papers & posters of diagrams, among other things. _Aaahh, I must be in a healer, wizard or inventors home. Surely he fixed me up._ She moved. _Augh, ok, maybe not so much!_ Korra looked down at her aching body, she was cleaned, her wounds were dressed, and her leg was set in an innovative apparatus unlike she's ever seen. After experiencing the pain of moving the Avatar decided it was best not to move, she felt it was safe enough not to.

Asami entered the cottage and placed the herbs she gathered onto her food preparation table. It was small, but then there was only her before. The polar bear dog lingered in the door. The bulky beast was panting hard, her bulky shoulders keeping her from completely entering the doorway. Her tail wagging back and forth. Asami giggled, walked over to her, "No, No you know you're much too big for this room. Your tail is going to knock over everything…Tiny? Fuzzy? Koda?"

"Naga.", the Alpha stated. "Her name is Naga." Asami flinched, startled by the light announcement. She turned and made her way to the bed. She didn't get far. The polar bear dog wiggled her way in, she was excited when she heard her companion. Naga was at Korra's side in a flash and Asami was on the floor. Asami was almost back on her feet when the onslaught of Naga's white wagging tail began its attack on Asami face. She only grinned, resolved at her fate.

"Oww, Oww, ohh, ok, ok girl. Yes, I'm alive. Judging by the looks of it, you missed me." Korra stated painfully. "Naga, is it?", Asami stated smiling, "Well Naga is not the only one happy to see you're awake. You had us quite worried there for a while."

"How long was I out?" Korra asked as she painfully shoved the polar bears dog's head out of the way. Naga got the hint, backed away and laid next to Korra's bed leaving room for Asami to make her way to her chair. Asami sat, put the back of her pail hand to Korra's head. "Four days." She replied.

Korra was lost in thought for a moment, then asked, "…and your master? Where is he? I must thank him for all his hard work."

Asami looked at the marred Alpha in confusion. She raised a brow. "I am my own master, thanks to you." Korra gawked at her. _No, this female could not have done all this_. "You….you brought me here?" the Alpha stated in bewilderment. "All these are yours? You made this?" gesturing to her brace.

 _Well… Maybe she's not Prince Charming,_ Asami thought. "Look, I may look like a damsel in distress," _Because I was_. "However, I did manage to live these past nine seasons with a dragon. " The Omega stated as she eyed the Alpha.

Korra snickered. "Hhmmph," was all that came out of her mouth. _Omegas, they think they are so witty and smart and ….stuff. This one already irritates me_. _I don't care how pretty she is. Well, let's see her take down a dragon._ With those thoughts, Korra attempted to get up. Korra grunted in pain from her cracked ribs, grabbing her sides.

Asami reached for her, but her hand were pushed away by the stubborn Alpha. O _k, so it's tough love huh?_ Asami grabbed the Alpha's arm and pressed her back to the bed. Korra moaned painfully. "Look! I am Avatar Korra, First Knight of the Southern Water Kingdom. YOU do NOT lay a hand on me!"

"..AND I am Lady Sato, Daughter of Hiroshi Sato, Grand Duke of the Fire Nation! Lady of this realm. As a Knight, YOU must honor my request! ", Asami vocalized as she stood over the Alpha. Her emerald eyes staring down at Korra's wide azure globes. Korra grunted, and let her body go limp. The Alpha didn't know what hit her. She was shocked surprised and slightly aroused. She pouted and turned her head away from Asami. Korra had never been defeated, in battle nor in arguments. Her pride had taken a blow, worst yet at the hands of a female Omega. "What's the damage?" she muttered.

* * *

Korra had never felt so helpless before. Sure, she was trained as a healer. However, it was painful to move her arm across her chest to reach the cracked rib. She definitely couldn't sit up and reach out to heal her broken leg. Still, the Alpha was determined, she painfully reached across her chest with her right arm and for short brief spurts as she began to mend her cracked ribs. This went on for days.

During those days Asami kept her company. She was gentle, calming and watched over her like a Fire Nation messenger hawk. Yet, when the stubborn Alpha came rearing its monstrous head, the Omega put Korra in her place. The Alpha wasn't sure if she resented it or took slight pleasure in it. She would find herself lulling in sedation when Asami would hum her song. Often the crass Alpha would act as if she was asleep, eventually she would awaken knowing she did fall asleep. _Damn it! She got me, again._

When they weren't bickering, they spoke of their tales about one another. Korra about her adventures and Asami of her imprisonment. Korra was astounded in her revelry with Asami. She had never engaged in conversations, let alone the company of any Omega. Korra was raised by the White Lotus Sentries. The Alpha only thought of Omega's as weaklings and pawns to use for her advantage. She was the Avatar, The Ultimate Alpha. She thought of Omegas as servants for her home and sexual needs. Korra mated with many Omegas' in her years. But, she made sure she never knotted with one. She did not care for offspring. Her duty was to her people, not a silly love-struck Omega, let alone mini-avatars.

* * *

Eventually, the day came when reaching across her chest did not hurt as much. The healing relieved much of her pain and she could sit up. Her other wounds were healed and her leg only hurt when she moved it. She looked down at her leg. _Ok, now it's your turn_. Korra could only sit for and reach for a couple of minutes. Her leg was going to take another few days. Yet, she didn't mind as much as she thought she would.

The door burst open. Korra turned and saw Asami with a grin plastered on her face. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you might want some fresh air and get out of this coop." Asami turned and pushed in what appeared to be a chair with wheels attached. "I made it myself, this should help you move about while you heal your leg."

The contraption was a ghastly looking thing, but Korra yearned to get out of her bed. With a nod, she pushed herself to the side of the bed. Asami pushed her invention to Korra and made the transition as painless as possible.

Korra took in a deep breath as soon as she was outside of the door. The sunlight blinded her for only a moment. When she was able to focus, she looked down a valley smothered with purple flowers, the trees were as green as Asami's eyes. Snow-capped mountains were visible just beyond the shimmering lake below the valley. If it wasn't for the ruined castle, Korra would have sworn she was back in the spirit world.

Korra felt Asami's pail hand fall on hers. Asami knelt down. She spoke softly and directly, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, or, anything." Korra looked into her jade eyes and smiled. "You are unlike any Omega I have ever met."

* * *

The day finally arrived. Korra was waiting for and dreading this day. Her bones felt mended and she was walking on crutches. She was anxious to walk. She had to get Asami's splint off her leg. Unfortunately, Asami had to use pins to keep the splint immovable. Korra knew taking the pins out would be painful, but she was ready. She would easily heal the wounds, then she would be on her way out the door. _Oh, wait! Asami… These past weeks, or was it months? Uhhh… I never felt so alive._ The Avatar pondered in her thoughts.

"Wow, you look like you're cringing in fear. Don't worry it shouldn't take long," Asami said with a wink. Korra shook her head from her thoughts. "Ok, I'm ready." Asami reached for the first pin. Korra flinched, her eyes closed. "Spirits! You're like a little turtleduck," Asami giggled. Korra pouted. Asami reached again. Again Korra flinched. "Don't make me have to call the guards in here to hold you down." She said with a stern look. They looked at each other for a moment and for the first time in many years both women burst into laughter.

With each pin removed Korra felt her freedom drawing closer. She had defeated Vaatu, but at a price, or so she thought. She focused on what she hoped would be her prize. _Whoa! What has come over me?_ _Pfftt, she will never see me as anything, but her hero. I am not worthy anyway. I would just hurt her. I don't plan on ever giving the mating bite. It is best I just leave. Tomorrow._ And with the last pin removed, Asami squealed in excitement and hugged the Alpha.

* * *

It was time. Korra had already prepared Naga, her supplies and some rations for the trip back. Her armor was shot, but she knew the best metal benders in all the land, so that was replaceable. She stood at the edge of the lake lost in her thoughts. Korra turned and looked up at the cottage in the distance. She moved her leg. No pain. She was completely healed. Soon, it was time to leave. The Avatar had duties to fulfill.

Korra was about to make her way to the cottage, but something on the shore caught her eye. She walked over, reached down and pulled out a small pouch. She untied the ragged wet pouch was glimmering in the sun. The bluest and most pure sapphire fell onto her hand. The pouch could have come from anywhere. It looked old and worn. Falling to pieces in her hand. _Asami would love this! It's the least I could do for leaving._ With that Korra ran back to the cottage.

Excited to show Asami the small treasure she found, Korra swung open the door. "Asami! Asami, look what I fou…" Korra stopped in her tracks, the sapphire dropped to the floor. The smile on Korra's face disappeared, her eyes constricted, her nostrils flared as she slowly emitted a low, deep growl. Asami's heat had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5 - Expect the Unexpected

Asami knew this was the day Korra was leaving. She had seen the signs. The way Korra had distanced herself the last couple days, the way she watched her, as if savoring every moment. Asami had always kept inventory in her supplies, it was in her nature. So when little things here and there went missing. She prepared for the inevitable. The day started as any other. She acted as if she was doing her routine chores. She felt uneasy and a bit off. She passed it off as the oncoming heartache she would be feeling. She wanted to be strong and not let the gates open until after Korra had left.

It was noon, when Asami noticed Korra walking down towards the lake. She entered her cottage and felt a slight ping in her stomach. _Oh no… PLEASE not now. Why? Wait until AFTER she leaves._ Asami was hoping her heat wouldn't arrive until after Korra had departed. But nature had a different plan. _I am still CURSED!_ She screamed in her head. She was worried that once Korra caught her scent that the inevitable would happen. She was in love with her, attracted to her, the Alpha's musky odor drove her crazy and _those eyes_. She could stare into them for days. She looked down at her waist, it was throbbing. It was hungry, but not for food. Asami knew she would give in to the Alpha although she was afraid it would end in disaster. Asami knew the Alpha had no desire to be with anyone one person. Asami could not bear it if she had to stand idly by as the Alpha traypsted around. She decided not to get involved with Korra, rather than be hurt by her. The pain would be unbearable and she never wanted to feel despair ever again.

 _FOOD!_ Asami could attempt to mask the light scent of her heat. It was the first day so, if anything she was just swelling and giving off a light scent. Hopefully, the food would be prepared before Korra's departure later in the day. She gathered some beef and bacon. She began cooking the beef in patties, alongside the bacon. She made sure it was not so lean so the smell would become more intense and obscure her heat. She began chopping some onions. _Augh! I meant to mask my odor, not go blind. I better not make this too extravagant or Korra will suspect something._

Just as Asami began tending to her now bloodshot and stinging jades, the door burst open. "Asami! Asami, look what I fou…" Asami heard something fall and roll on the floor. For a while she couldn't move. She heard a low, deep growl. The Omega's chest clenched as if there was a vice grip squeezing her heart. Asami attempted blink the stinging in her eyes away. The chopped onions were a bit too much for her eyes. The Omega flinched slightly when felt hands gently grip her waist. There was a breath on her ear. Korra was behind her. She could feel the Alpha's face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Another growl was emitted and the Omega felt her wetness already seeping from her folds. "AAhhhSssaahh..mmiii," Korra rumbled. The maiden felt the goosebumps on her arms shimmer up to her neck. Korra ran her rough hands from Asami's waist, up her arms and gently began messaging Asami's shoulders. Asami moaned at the gesture. The Omega leaned back into Korra. She took pleasure in the Avatar's hands. She rolled her head back as Korra's fingers moved her hair from her neck. The heated Omega groaned as the Avatar began gently kissing her exposed neck.

"No!" Asami came back to her senses and pushed the Alpha away from her. Korra, shook her head and looked at the maiden. "I – I'm sorry," Korra stepped back and ran out the door.

Asami fell to her knees. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. _Stupid Alpha! Stupid heat! Stupid me!_ She saw the horror on Korra's face. Why would the Alpha back out on her. Surely, Korra was experienced and took delight from mating with Omega's in heat. She stayed on the floor until the smoke from the burning meats brought her back to earth. She took the meat off the stove and went to open the door to free the smoke from the burnt meat. She stood there waving her arms in an attempt to get the smoke out. After a small fit of coughing she noticed Korra was sitting on the steps of her small porch. Korra was looking up at her with watery eyes and an empty look. She grinned her crooked adorable grin, "Where there's smoke there's fire."

Asami smiled back and looked inside to make sure there was no fire. When she was sure her cottage was safe, she took as seat next to Korra. Korra didn't move, instead she just stared down at her boots. Asami gently bumped her at the shoulders. She smiled a small comforting grin and sighed. She looked up at the cloudy sky, "Look, you just caught me off guard…I-I never mated before. Let alone been around any Alpha when I was in heat. You - know -who made sure of that."

Korra huffed, "That is why I'm apologizing. You're not just any Omega. You're not just a peasant either. You're Lady Sato, lone survivor of this realm. As a knight, I must respect you in that manner. I'm sorry, I-I lost myself for a moment." She clenched her fist, "Auggh! It's like it's killing me from the inside."

Asami reached over to the Alpha's hand. She gently squeezed, Korra's fist relaxed. Asami used her other hand and turned Korra's face to her. "Stay if you want…. Go if you need to… I cannot stop you, well unless I order you to. Even then I cannot force you into anything. I respect you, just as you respect me." Her fingers gently stroked Korra's cheek.

Korra grinned her crooked grin. "Wait! I have something for you," She ran inside. "Augh! Where is it!? Stupid thing!" Asami could only giggle as she heard the rustling and moving of what little furniture she had. "Ahh! There you are!"

She sat back down next to Asami. Korra was sweating, her cheeks reddened and her eye's shifted as if she couldn't look at the green eyed beauty. "So, uhhh, I was going to leave," Korra admitted, "I-I felt like a burden…" Asami was going to speak, but Korra shushed her. "Please let me finish," She huffed again," I'm not the best person in the world, I'm arrogant, selfish, stubborn, crude and I-I can be a bit of an ass. But you brought out something in me I never saw before. Hope. You speak to me in a way I've never been spoken to before. You're unlike any Omega I've ever met. I almost died, you brought be back. I can't thank you enough for that." She grabbed Asami's hand and put her fist into her palm. "I found this at the lake. At first I thought I should give it to you as a token of gratitude for what you've done for me and as a buyoff for what I was going to do. Leave…Now I've come to realize I was destined to find this. I-I found it in the same place I found you." Korra moved her hand so Asami could see the Sapphire "I thought I had everything. I know why I wanted to leave. But now I'm not going to be a coward. Only a fool would give up something this beautiful, whose' value is immeasurable. I-I'm sorry Asami."

Asami couldn't speak. She stared at the stunning gem. It shimmered in the sun, sparkling light dancing in her eyes. It was as if she was looking into Korra's eyes. "I love you…." Korra's eyes widened at Asami's confession. Asami leaned into her and gently pressed their lips together. Korra was in a small state of shock, somehow she managed to gently kiss her back. She let all her doubts disappear in the moment. After the kiss Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder. They sat there, enjoying the view and each other.

"Hey, uhhh, Asami?" Korra asked.

"Hmmm?" Asami hummed.

"I want to stay" Korra entwined their fingers together.

Asami got up and pulled Korra up. She walked her into the cottage. They stopped at the foot of the bed. Asami kissed Korra deeply. Their mouths tasting each other. Asami reached to remove Korra's shirt. Korra grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Not like this." Asami looked at the Alpha confused. Why wouldn't the Alpha just take the Omega, surely she was giving her permission. "I-I'm going to do this right." Korra looked at Asami with the utmost sincerity. "I-I've never courted anyone in my life. I know you've never mated before. I'm sure you're aching has just begun and I'm feeling it too. But until you're fully receptive to me, I-I want to court you. I-I'm not saying I'm going to bite you or knot you. But this is not something I will take lightly, not with you."

Asami was lost in thought. It's true she never mated. She was going off instinct. She was slightly unfamiliar with the courting rituals. She could never find books in the library about sex. She asked," …and how exactly do you court me?"

Korra grinned and pulled her close, "Well, I'm going to shower you with gifts and affection of course." Asami giggled," ….and when will I know I'm receptive to you?"

Korra whispered a hot breath into Asami, "Oh trust me we will both know." With that Korra pulled her in, kissing her as gently, as passionately, and just as meaningfully as she's ever kissed anyone in her life.

* * *

They had spent all evening making out, giggling, talking and a lot of snuggling. They would play with the sapphire Korra gave to Asami. Asami absolutely adored the gift. Asami opened up about how lonely she was. Korra admitted she felt just as alone even with people coming at her from all sides. They only thought of her as the Avatar, and not a person. Asami hugged her tightly. She grabbed Korra's face, "YOU are amazing, funny, rash, impulsive….When I look at you I see Korra, and I love you just the way you are."

Korra smiled as Asami snuggled in her chest. Korra whispered, "I'm the Avatar, I belong to the world. But right now, Asami…Y-you are my world." They shared another kiss. A kiss that was burned into their memories. With that, Asami fell asleep in Korra's arms, she felt like a princess.

* * *

 _Aauugghh! This courting thing is harder than I thought it would be!_ Korra tossed and turned in the bed. She rolled her back to Asami, her shaft was hard and pulsing. She groaned internally, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to her. Korra was a virgin to the mating rituals and never in her life thought that she would court anyone. Deep down the Alpha knew she was afraid, afraid to love. She couldn't bare the thought of breaking Asami's heart if she went into battle and lost her life. Or worst, that she would go back to being her old self. Whoring around with not a care for her lover's feelings. She shook her head in self-doubt.

Asami shifted and rolled her arms around Korra's waist. Korra bit her lips. Her member was begging for attention. She tried to move but Asami mumbled as if she was going to awaken. Korra rolled her eyes. _Ok, she's sooo going to wake up if I get up. But man I need to ….do something!_ She looked over her shoulder. She shifted enough to get her arm that she was laying on free. She peeked over again. Her hand wrapped around her hard shaft. She rubbed her palm over the head. _Not, wet enough_. She peeked over, licked her palm and resumed teasing the head of her shaft.

Images of Asami danced in her head, as she began with slow lengthy strokes. Asami's red lips, black wavy hair, her green eyes, and oh her pale white skin. Her hand slid up and down, up and down. Korra could only imagine what Asami's precious folds looked like. She yearned to be inside her. The Alpha's shaft was pulsating with need. She moved just a little faster. She could smell Asami's heat. Korra took in a deep breath as if her face was right between Asami's thighs smelling her delicate flower. "aauugghh…" she groaned, _Just hurry up and cumm already!_ She pumped faster. Korra got lost in her thoughts of taking Asami's virginity. Pushing her hard member into her. Korra stroked harder as she imagined Asami moaning in the pleasure from the Avatar's cock pumping in and out of her. She gripped a little tighter as her speed increased. Up and down, up and down. The Alpha's knot began to form when she envisioned Asami orgasming beneath her. Korra's jaws clenched and her eyes widened as her shaft squirted out strings of fluid. Images of her knotting Asami flashed in her mind. Korra was lost in the thoughts of knotting the green eyed virgin. _No! YOU cannot risk it! But oh Spirits, it would probably be the most amazing feeling being knotted with Asami._ Korra's eyes rolled to the back of her head imagining the feeling of being stuck inside Asami's tight folds. The Alpha was breathing hard, she attempted to keep her pants as quiet as possible. When she finally managed to gather her thoughts and feel her shaft retracting. She gave a sigh of relief. _Great now how am I going to clean this up before she wakes up?_ She turned to check on her sleeping beauty. Only to find her beauty wasn't asleep, but staring right at her.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Touching Moment

"Asami!" Korra jumped out of bed. The Alpha's heart was racing. Stripped from the erotic fantasy that just played in her head. Korra was pulled back into reality. And reality was staring her right in her eyes.

Asami's expression was unreadable. Her sultry lips were a straight line and slightly parted. Her brows curved just over her eyes, which even in darkness, seemed to gape inside Korra's shocked and embarrassed reaction. She was leaning on one arm and her other hand slightly raised as if she was trying to bring Korra back, but was afraid to touch her. Spirits! I freaked her out! Korra thought.

"I – I can explain…." was all Korra managed to choke out. She looked down and covered her still retracting erection. The Alpha's eyes bulged as she saw small white streams still ejecting from the tip of her head. She pushed what was left of her dignity into her trousers and fell onto her knees. She looked to her side, streams of milky fluid splayed all over the floor. She shook her head, stammering for an explanation.

Korra flinched as she felt warm hand run up and down her back.

"Ummm, Korra? You don't need to explain." Asami paused for what seemed like an eternity, she cleared her throat and continued. "When I was younger I remember hearing my mother and father arguing. It wasn't loud or anything, but I remember hearing my mother saying…

"Hiroshi! You Alpha's are impossible! Omegas in heat make you do the craziest things."

"My father responded, "I can't help it. When I can't have you, all I have are my hands!"

Asami giggled, "I didn't know what it meant at the time. Then one day I asked Ursa, She was one of my caretakers. She explained to me what and why father was being admonished for. I don't honestly think mother thought it was a bad thing. They LOVED one another. I just think it was typical banter and teasing that couples share. "

Korra peaked up at Asami, "So, you're not freaked out by this?"

Asami looked up. "I wasn't expecting that…," She took Korra's hand. Korra noticed the maidens face turning red.

"Why are you blushing? I'm the one who should be embarrassed here." Korra asked.

Asami chortled, brushed her curly bangs from her face and took a deep breath. "Well, I – I never seen… IT… before…"

"It?" Korra asked.

Asami's face turned a darker shade of red. "A-a you know…. Yours or anyones…. Spirits, I can't even say it." She pointed down to Korra's groin.

"Oh!" Korra finally giggled. "Yeah, I…never waited before. Usually, I just… jump right in. Patience wasn't one of my strong suits." The Alpha squeezed the Omega's hand. "I can…show you and teach you."

Asami looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure you have a general idea of what goes on, Asami. Instincts drive us to mate. But rather than just doing what your body says to do…." Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and stated, "I'm going to show you how to enjoy it. I want your first time to be pleasurable. Yes, I'm aching to be inside you. But there are other things we can do until you're completely receptive to me. Things that could give us both relief." Korra began a low growl and began kissing Asami's neck.

Asami moaned, "Sssuch as?"

"Here let me show you." Korra rose up to her feet. Looked at the mess beside her. "I'll take care of that later, it's about to get even messier." She grinned as she offered her hand to lift Asami. When she got Asami up she pulled her in, brushing their lips together.

Korra spoke gently, "You can learn the most by listening to and feeling your partner." She untied Asami's belt with one hand and slid it off her waist. Korra pressed their lips together, pushing her tongue in and rolling it around in Asami's mouth. "Oh your mouth taste so good, I can't wait to taste the rest of you," She stated when their lips parted.

Korra began to untie the knot above Asami's shoulder. Asami's head tilted at the movement. Korra sensed her hesitation.

"You ok?" Korra asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a little nervous. I've never been nude in front of anyone, except for bathing when I was younger…this is very different." Asami nervously stated.

Korra took a step back. She bit her lip. She slipped her shirt over her head. "I'm pretty sure you have seen all of me when you cleaned up my wounds," Korra spoke softly. Korra continued, "My body is different from yours, yet we're the same. I'm pretty sure you're soft and curvy, while I'm muscular and lumpy." She began to undo her binding from her chest. When Korra's tan globes were free from her bindings. She looked at Asami and took her hand. She put her finger tips and ran it gently over her the curves of her breast. Asami was so focused, her face burning red, her eyes lingered on what she was feeling. Korra moved the Omega's hand to her hardened nipples. "Go ahead, squeeze them. Touch me…I want you to." Korra moaned as she let go of Asami's hand.

Asami took Korra's breast in both her hands and began rolling them in a circular motion with a light squeeze. Her eyes drifted up to Korra's face. The Alpha's head leaned back, her eyes shut as she relished in the feeling of Asami's hands. Asami thumbs began to play with Korra's perky nipples. She flicked her thumb and watched them bounce with each playful motion. Korra let out a deep sigh, she began to feel her nub between her lower lips begin to react.

Korra opened her eyes. "I'm getting hard again, you want…to see?" she asked the curious maiden. Asami nodded her head up and down. Korra looked into Asami's green lustful eyes as she pulled down her trousers. She stepped out and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Here, you can get a better view if you're on your knees." Korra growled as she spread her legs and moved Asami down in front of her. Korra was naked and completely exposed to Asami. She was turned on by Asami's curiosity, the way the maidens eyes moved all over her body, but avoiding the place Korra yearned for her to see. She reached down at Asami's chin, "It's ok, you can look."

Asami put her hands on Korra's thighs. "Mmmm" Korra growled. Her length was getting longer with every pulse. Asami could see Korra's folds just below her growing rod. It was moist. She could see both sides of Korra's lips moving slightly, pumping more blood in to her ever growing shaft. Korra's member twitched as the head began forming. It was a lighter in color than her skin, veins were pumping blood that could be seen wrapping the around all sides.

Korra felt Asami's hand moving on her thighs. She looked down at the green eyed beauty. Her lips were parted, her jade eyes focused. Asami looked up at Korra, "Can I touch it?"

"Yes, just be careful. I can be sensitive. Especially at the tip. If you're going to hold it… squeeze, but not too hard." Korra replied, her eyes were in a daze.

Asami's shook her hands. She was nervous but determined. Korra groaned as she felt Asami's finger slide up one side of her shaft. Her pale fingers moved from the base to Korra's tip. She glided her fingers back down to the base. Korra's musky odor became stronger. Almost overwhelming the eager virgin. She could feel the throbbing between her legs. Asami wrapped her hands around the Alphas cock, filled with more confidence. Slowly, she began stroking. The Omega took delight in watching the Alpha in front of her squirm. Korra's shaft was at full force, almost at 9 inches, curving upward and writhing with need. Asami's hand moved up and down, up and down, until she reached and maintained a constant speed. The Alpha's soft skin was slippery, yet it was firmly held within her grip.

Asami looked down just below the base of Korra's boner. Korra's vulva had opened up, her entrance soaked with juices. Asami's curiosity got the best of her. She kept stroking Korra's shaft and began running her finger tips against Korra's entrance. "OOoohhh! Yes!" Korra groaned. Korra was too engrossed in her pleasure to even speak. Instead she reached down and grabbed two of Asami's fingers, pressed them together and placed them at her entrance. "Go ahead… uah… push them in… uah… curve slightly towards my belly…uah and stroke." Asami did as she was instructed. The noise she heard from Korra let her know she wasn't faltering in her endeavors. Her fingers slid in deeper, while her other hand pumped the Alpha's shaft faster.

Asami's jades lingered to the base of Korra's member. It was growing larger. "I'm close." Korra groaned, her hips bouncing up and down. Asami's fingers relished in the feeling of silky tiny lumps as Korra's inner core began to tighten. She had to push in harder to maintain her pace. Asami felt her other hand begin to twitch as Korra began her peak. Korra reached down and wrapped her hand around Asami's pumping hand. Her hips bouncing even harder as her free hand clenched the blankets beneath her. "AAAUuuggghhhhhH!" She screamed as white strings of milk began squirting out of the head of her cock. Her throbbing inner core tightened around Asami's fingers, so much Asami couldn't move them. Asami felt a tingling feeling between her legs as she felt Korra's orgasm. She watched as the Alpha's white juices streamed out onto her tan hard abs and chest. The Omega looked up and watched Korra's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Korra was breathing quick hard breaths. Finally, her body went limp. Korra released her grip on Asami's hand. Asami let go of Korra's still twitching rod. She felt Korra's throbbing inner core relax enough for her to pull her fingers out. Korra groaned as she felt Asami leave her body. Asami got up and lay next to her. She ran her hands over Korra's sticky sweaty body. Finally, comfortable enough in their intimacy with one another. Korra's sleepy eyes peeked open at Asami. Her crooked grin stretched across her face.

"Asami, I don't think I need to teach you much. You. Are. A. Natural." Korra's eyes glimmered at her pail princess. "Now let's take care of you."


	7. Chapter 7 - Caught in a Circle

Korra and Asami lay there next to one another. Korra stared at the beautiful maiden with sleepy eyes. She was the most alluring thing she had ever laid her eyes on. The Alpha was still hard, still ejaculating in smaller spurs, her body still spasming. Her knot was present and making itself known. Korra had just begun with the green eyed maiden. She gently kissed her neck, snarling into her skin. It sent shivers up Asami's spine. The musky smell emanating from Korra was intoxicating the Omega. Korra move over Asami, grinding her body on top of her. Asami relished the weight of Korra, who was busy pushing and moving over her. She could feel her rod teasing her body.

"I. want. you. so. bad." Korra's husky voice muttered in Asami's ears.

"Uah. Korrraa…" Asami groaned. Her vulva throbbing with urgency.

Korra began to finish what she started… she untied one side of Asami's dress, sliding it off her shoulders. The lustful Alpha moved her head over to the other side of Asami's shoulder, clenching the tip of the other string with her teeth and yanked slowly. Asami's breaths began picking up, her pulse became more rapid. She looked at Korra. Korra drop the string from her mouth and ran her nose up against Asami's pulse.

"MMmmm, you smell soOoo delicious…" Korra articulated into Asami's ears. "Let me taste how delicious you really are."

With that Korra began sliding down Asami's body, taking her dress with her. She watched as the cloth slipped off her creamy white body inch by inch. Korra's cock came just a little when Asami's perfect breast came into view. Her nipples popping out when it was released from its material enclosure. The Omega's dress washed down over Asami's curvy waist. _Oooh Spirits! I'm in trouble._ Korra thought as her eyes bathed in Asami's perfect luxurious figure. She slipped down the dress slowly, treasuring the moment she saw the Omega's labia. The Alpha's eyes were fixated, her pupils narrowed. Her nostrils flared, taking in the sight and scent of the Omega in all her splendor. Korra felt her cock twitch with angst. She took hold of it, as if she was holding a wild animal back. It took all her will power to keep from taking the virgin right then and there.

Korra moved her head from side to side. Her throat vibrating a primal sound. She flung Asami's dress to the floor. Asami looked down at the Alpha. She could see Korra's chest pumping for air. Her eyes ogling her like a predator intent on its prey. Asami's chest moved up and down rapidly. Her hands grabbing the sheets beneath her. She spread her legs. The raven haired virgin looked at Korra's pupils constricted. Asami's green eyes gawked as the Alpha stroked herself with her own hands. She was fully erect, her shaft pointing right at the virgin. The head of her member drizzling with drops of white milk.

Korra moved forward, placing her hand on Asami's thigh. The Alpha's drunken face was moving in for the kill. Asami clenched her eyes shut and squeezed the sheets within her hands. A wave of ecstasy rolled through her body as she felt Korra's wet juicy muscle run the bottom of her entrance, up through her lips and swirling around her hard clit. She pushed her hips up as she felt Korra's mouth take in her hard nub and began toying it with her tongue.

Spir _its! Spirits! This girl is DELICIOUS!_ Korra groaned in her head. _I could eat her all day and never get enough._ Korra grabbed both sides of Asami's thighs and buried her face in deeper. The Alpha wanted her tongue to penetrate the maiden but refrained, she wanted that for her cock. Her greedy mouth pressing her lips against the Omega's hungry rim. Korra sucked in her juices, savoring the taste and swallowing the wetness pouring out of Asami's folds. She rolled her tongue hard around the virgin's entrance, careful not to break the skin that attested to Asami's purity. As the Avatar continued her devouring of Asami's flower, she slid her fingers to the base of the Omega's firm nub. She ran her finger up and down. Her head began bobbing up and down with Asami's hips. Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair, mumbling words that couldn't be deciphered. As if she was speaking in strange tongue. The tongue that was grinding against her inner core, now beckoning for attention.

Korra's fingers ran circles around Asami's clit. Slowly at first and quickly gaining speed. "Aaaugh, auugh, auggh… KkkooOoorrraaaaahhhh" Asami managed to get out. Korra moved her other hand from Asami's thigh and began pumping her erection. Her tongue rolled against Asami's entrance with each stroke. Korra moved her fingers, taking the maidens clit between her digits and keeping pace with her stroking hand. Korra moved all three of her limbs faster and faster, harder and harder. Asami grasped Korra's head between her legs and began grinding against the Avatar face. "AAAuuuuggggghhhhhh!" She screamed as an explosion of euphoria and a frenzy of orgasmic nerves shot up and enveloped Asami's body. Asami trapped the Alpha's head in her legs. As her clit began to spit small spatters of orgasmic liquid onto the Alpha's face.

Korra's delighted in the feeling of the virgin's spasms engulfing her. She rolled her tongue around Asami's rim and began lapping her reward.

Asami's body was calming from her peak. Her rapid breathing was softening. "Spirits, Korra….that…that was… AMAZING!"

Korra lay next to her. "YOU taste just as amazing Asami." With that Korra gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Asami's eyes opened at the thought of tasting herself in Korra's mouth. Her eyes relaxed as she indulged in her lovers' sweetness.

When their lips parted, Asami whispered in Korra's ear, "I want more… But I want to taste you too." She pushed Korra up and pulled in her hips. Korra was on her knees, the Alpha's member bouncing just in front of Asami. Asami smiled up at Korra, turned her around and pushed her over. Korra landed on all fours and shifted her legs above Asami. The head of her shaft bouncing just above the wet virgin's waist. Asami spread her legs, giving Korra permission to continue consuming her slit. Korra dove right in.

Asami took in the sight of Korra. The Alpha's legs were spread above her head. She could see the vein pumping blood around her enlarged member, and her lips dripping with wetness. The musky smell overtook her and she reached her head up.

Korra's eyes shot open as she felt Asami's tongue slide up from the tip of her hard shafts head, up towards the base of her member. She groaned at the feeling of Asami tongue licking up her cock. The Alpha rewarded the Omega by swirling and lapping her own around Asami's hard nub. The Avatar's body tingled as she felt Asami gently grasp her length and begin slow strokes. So she began washing her mouth over Asami's moist lips. She moved back and began stroking her tongue up and down between the head of Asami's clit and the entrance of her slit. Back and forth, back and forth.

Asami pumped faster, gaining a rhythm. Korra kept up with the raven haired beauty. Both women keeping pace with one another. Soon, Asami's body began shifting. Korra was too busy in the Omega's drenched heat to notice. Carried away in her smell and taste.

Korra's ocean of blues popped and her hands clenched the sheets when she felt Asami's tongue press into her folds. "FFFUUUCCCCKKK!" Korra groaned against Asami's folds. Her legs almost buckled above the Omega's face, she used all her strength to maintain her position. "Augh, aauugghh… Aaassaammiii, don't you fucking STOP!" she muttered.

Asami indulged in tasting the Avatar. She ran her tongue along-side the Alpha's inner walls. She maintained her rhythm with her other hand, pumping the Korra's cock. Her hand sliding rapidly between the shafts head and the Alpha's hard knot. She leaned on her other arm and raised her head deeper into Korra's slit. The maiden pushed her tongue inside. She was going off instinct, driven by an invisible force, driving her tongue in and out of Korra's wet pulsing slit.

Korra was on her knees and elbows. She was clenching her teeth. Trying to hold in her orgasm as long as she could. "AUGH! AUGH! HUAH!" Korra screamed. She buried her head in Asami's thighs, no longer able to tend to the maidens throbbing lips. "AAAUUUGGGGHHH!" Korra howled.

Asami felt juices pouring out of Korra lips and warm fluid pouring on her waist. She softened her grip, feeling the Alpha cock drain her milky nectar on her abs. She rested her head back and watched as Korra's lips rippled above her face. Her musky odor making her drunken with lust.

Korra's mind was in a daze. She was breathing hard and sweating. She didn't know how she maintained her position, but she couldn't move. Her muscles were frozen and refusing to listen to her. She felt her knot at its peak, the head of her member gently bouncing on Asami's soaked waist dripping with her white milky fluids. _I totally would have knotted her if I was inside her._ The Alpha thought. _I must maintain control_!

Korra managed to roll onto her back, still breathing hard. She looked at Asami and grinned her crooked grin. Asami rotated next to Korra, gently kissing her lips and moving into her strong arms. Her eyes softly gazing into the Avatars ocean of blue. "I love you." Asami whispered.

Korra kissed her, afraid to say what she felt. Asami didn't need a response, she could see it the Avatars sapphires. Asami looked down. The Alphas shaft was still hard. Her eyes shifting between Korra's smile and her knot.

The Omega lift a brow and asked, "How long does it stay that way?"

Korra smiled, "Between thirty minutes to just over an hour. It …can be somewhat uncomfortable I think? I-I never knotted."

Asami looked at Korra, "Why?"

Korra shifted and looked away, "Uhh." She looked around the room, searching for nothing. She inhaled a deep breath, "Honestly, I only cared about taking care of myself."

Asami looked away from Korra's face, drawn away in deep thought. Korra moved her hand to Asami's chin and brought her back. The Avatar looked into her adoring jades, "I told you, only a fool would give up something so priceless. R-Right now I just want you all to myself. Perhaps even forever. I-I don't know, I've never felt this way towards anyone or anything. I lived most of my life thinking I'd die for my duty." Korra looked up as if she was peering into the heavens. She took a deep breath. "…and now I just want to live. But only if living involves you."

Asami grabbed Korra and kissed her with every fiber of her being. Drops of tears rolling down her cheeks. Korra buried her face in Asami's chest and held her tight, "Save me Asami Sato, you're the only one who can."


	8. Chapter 8 - Eggs Not Enough

Asami felt Korra's strong arms around her. Her body was still tingling with the erotic sensation she had just experienced. She reminisced about what happened with Korra in her mind. From the moment Korra had first started removing her dress, Asami's nerves were shot. She couldn't move or think, she hoped that her body at least would live up to the experienced Alphas' vision of an ideal mate. She remembered how much courage it took force her legs open and expose her most private part. _And OH! Spirits! THE way Korra looked at me… I thought she was going to take me in that moment._ Her memory of when Korra's eyes looked upon her, they went from oceans of blues to something more primal. She had been afraid to show her body to Korra, but the way the Alpha's lustful sapphires took in her body, it had made her feel like a goddess.

Asami still felt her core throbbing as she thought of how she closed her eyes before the Alpha tasted her for the first time. She had never felt anything like that before! Even at the peak of her past heats, when she was ravenous to mate, she refrained from self-pleasure. Now that she knew what kind of pleasure came from Korra's mouth, she looked forward to what else the Avatar had in store for her. _It's only the first day and I want more!_ She thought.

Asami lingered in the memory of her orgasmic pleasure. All she wanted to do was pleasure the embodiment of her desire. She was still a virgin and she knew the Alpha had to get release, otherwise her need to mate would overtake her and the inevitable would happen. Asami's heat had only begun so her need to mate wasn't as strong as Korra's just yet. She decided to tend to Korra's release, and satisfy her thirst for the taste of the Alpha she had chosen to mate with. It was more than satisfying. _Mmmm I'm going to have to do that again._ She whispered to herself.

Asami lay in Korra's arms. The Alpha was sound asleep next to her. Her thoughts drew back to their conversation. Back to when Korra admitted to never knotting. She was afraid to ask why. Her mouth uttered her thoughts before she could stop herself. When Korra admitted to just caring about herself. Asami considered, _what would be the point of mating if there was no sire there?_ Her heart sank, then Korra spoke those words that took her breath away. _Korra wants me. Spirits I want her too._

Asami knew of the Avatar's of past. Her father used to read her tales of their adventures and how they brought balance to the world. Asami knew she would like to have children someday. She understood why the Alpha didn't say how she felt. As much as she loved Korra, it scared Asami as to what kind of future she would have with the unpredictable Avatar.

Light began prying through the window, Asami woke from her blissful slumber. She reached for Korra and only found the empty space of where she used to be. Asami popped up from bed, _She LEFT!_ She scanned the room looking for the tan southerner. "Korra?" she called out. _Nothing._ The Omega jumped out of bed, her heart was racing. She wrapped the blanket around her still nude body and scampered outside the door as quickly as she could.

"Korra?!" she called out.

Still nothing. She looked around and fell to her knees when she received no response. "Korra..." she muttered out in a broken voice. Her eyes began to water.

"Yeah?" Korra popped out from just around the corner of the cabin with a fresh batch of eggs in her hands.

Asami popped up and jumped on her. Korra didn't even have time to move the eggs from her hands. They were now all over her chest.

"Uuhhh, Asami? Are you ok?" she asked the maiden.

Asami pumped her fist on Korra's chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Huh? Scare you?" Korra looked at her puzzled trying to pull her away so she could clean the crushed eggs off her chest. "Asami, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I – I'm sorry, I- I thought you left." Asami whispered in a half broken tone.

Korra pulled Asami's chin up and looked into her teary jades. "Princess, I'm not going anywhere." She managed to pull Asami away and began wiping her chest. "I was going to make you breakfast. I just went to get some fresh eggs. Granted, I never …. cooked before… I've seen it done, so how hard could it be?" She smiled her crooked grin.

Asami just pulled the Avatar in and hugged her as hard as she could.

Korra could sense Asami's uneasiness. She held her close and whispered, "Princess, I'm not going to stand at the afterlife's door, have you pull me back and do what we just did…" Korra tilted her head," and not finish… what I'm "dying" to do with you." Korra laughed at the irony of the last part of her sentence.

Korra's finger tips ran across Asami's exposed shoulders. She laid a gentle kiss on it. "I've been wondering…"

"Yes?" Asami could sense Korra's hesitation.

Korra swallowed. "After … after your heat passes…" Korra took a deep breath and exhaled. "Would… would you like to come back with me?"

Asami stared at the Avatar.

Korra quickly blurted out,"To – to you know… So you could reclaim everything you lost. I'm sure Emperor Tenzin would be happy to help and know that your realm is not a …complete loss?"

Korra was sweating profusely, her hands behind her neck. Again, looking everywhere but at Asami.

Asami replied, "Well, right now I have everything I would ever want here…." She reached over and wiped some of the eggs of Korra's chest. "Yes, I would love to go with you."

Korra had a giant grin on her face. She kissed Asami, "Great! Now how about some breakfast. I'm working up and appetite ….and right now I don't know if its eggs I want or you."


	9. Chapter 9 - Prelude to a Fervour

Day 2 of Asami's heat has not been easy for Korra. The Omega's scent became a little more intense from the previous day. The Alpha couldn't ignore it.

After the morning of scaring the living daylight's out of Asami, Korra thought of ways to make it up to her and keep it in her slacks. They enjoyed their breakfast and took a stroll down to the lake. There they sat on the very same rock in which they first encountered one another.

"What do you think is in store for us, oh mighty Avatar?" Asami asked.

Korra paused for a moment.

"Someone I knew from the "past," once told me. "I don't know but won't it be interesting to find out?" Korra said as she skipped a stone across the lake's surface.

"I was in a dark place when she told me. She was my mentor…. And in a previous life… she was my wife." Korra glanced towards Asami to gauge her reaction.

Asami's eyes met Korra's sapphires for a second and shot back to the lake.

"So there is a chance?" Asami giggled.

Korra squinted her eyes and grabbed Asami, dragging her into the lake. Asami screamed as her body as her body was drenched into the chilly water. Korra kept laughing as Asami struggled in her arms.

Asami finally relented out of sheer exhaustion from trying to free herself from the mighty Avatar and the cold water.

Korra picked her up and carried her out of the lake. She kissed Asami before placing her on the ground. The maiden was shivering, she glared at Korra.

"I-i-i-t's freez-Z-z-ing!" Asami chattered out.

Korra grabbed her and pulled her in. "Come here, I'll keep you warm."

Asami snuggled into the warm Avatar's arms. "You j-j-j-ust want me close to you, don't you."

Korra let out a small laugh. "You figured out my evil plan…now lets' get you out of these wet, cold clothes."

Asami's wet clothing lay by the shore. Korra couldn't stop her eyes from enveloping the creamy vixen's body. Sure she was covered in goosebumps and shivering, but Korra's mind was soaking in every inch. Just looking at the heated Omega turned the eager Alpha on.

Korra began slowly dropping every single one of her clothes. When they were finally removed she pulled her warm body to the shivering maiden. Her heated figure had a warming effect on the nearly frozen Omega.

"The water can only suppress your scent so much, Asami. And having a body that would drive anyone insane …does…not…help…either." Korra murmured into the Omega's ears.

"MMmmm, Your body is just as stunning…Avatar." Asami's hot breath replied. "I want you so much, I want all of you…. to taste you …again."

Asami pulled Korra onto the ground, her creamy white body above the caramel goddess below her. Asami's silky white frame was heated so much that she forgotten how cold she was moments ago. There on the sandy edge of the lake the two naked lovers lay, exposed for all the heavens to see. White and Caramel mixed together in an influx of passion.

 _So much for keeping it in my slacks!_ Korra thought as she relished in the Omega manipulating her body with her ivory fingers.

Asami parted her lips from Korra. She looked down at her hands ravishing Korra's perfect breasts. She shifted down and began teasing Korra's firm nipples with her lips. Her fingers grasping the base of her breast.

Korra let out a loud groan as she felt Asami's teeth clench onto her nipples. She felt the Omega's bite roll through her body as she pushed her thighs up between Korra's legs.

Asami delighted in pleasing the Alpha. Her body captivated every moment as she touched her heart's desire. Her fingers skimmed down the Alpha's firm abs as she slowly rolled her own body down to Korra's lower torso. Asami only had a small taste of Korra the night before and she hungered for more. Her memory of the sweetness on her taste-buds made her hunger for more. The Omega wanted to feed, and her only craving lay below her.

Asami spread Korra's legs, she watched as the Avatar's clit became a hard nub. She had the urge to see this all the way through. She took a deep breath as she took in the Alpha's musky scent. Her ivory fingers split Korra's throbbing slippery lips. The greedy maiden lowered her tongue as she began satisfying her appetite.

 _Spirits of Raava! She is even more delicious than I remember_. She thought.

Asami began rolling her tongue around Korra's clit, as it slowly began gaining more length. She flickered her tongue, and felt it bounce between each dart. Korra groaned, her eyes rushing to the back of her head. Her hands grasping onto Asami's raven dark hair, pulling her in deeper. Korra's hip began rotating as it had a mind all it's own. Asami sucked harder. Korra's length increased with each stretch and roll of her tongue. The hungry maiden's mouth was getting fuller as she felt the each pulse vibrate between her lips.

"AAhhh! No teeth! " Korra screamed, "NO teeth."

Asami corrected herself and continued pleasuring the eager Alpha. As her mouth became fuller, she wrapped her lips and tongue around Korra's cock and slowly began moving up and down. She let out a loud pop, and freed her mouth from the Avatar.

"Is that better, oh mighty Avatar?" she rasped.

"Oohh, Please don't stop! …Princess." Korra groaned.

Asami wrapped her ruby red lips around the Alpha's member and continued enjoying her tasty bounty. Asami thought she was the sweetest delicacy she has ever flavored in her life. She wanted more, she wanted it all. She put two of her fingers together and pushed them into Korra's wet lips.

Korra's head pressed against the ground below her as she felt the Omega enter her. The guttural noised emitting from her vocals increased. Soon, the Alpha could began to feel the back of the Omega's throat tease her head. Her hips began bouncing against her will.

Asami could begin to feel the gag in the throat. _Spirits! Korra is almost too much for my mouth!_

The inventive maiden thought quickly. She used her other free hand and wrapped her ivory fingers around the base of Korra's length. She moved her mouth back and began stroking her hand, while her other hand kept busy inside Korra's inner core. Thrusting her two fingers in a rapid pace. Asami felt instant gratification in the sloppy sounds they were making together. The maiden could feel Korra burning from the inside and knew she was close, and so was she. Asami lips were soaking and throbbing, trilled in the thought of having the mighty Avatar in her mouth. In her drunken desire she bobbed and thrusted faster.

Korra's hips bounced quickly. Her fingers clasped Asami's raven black hair as she began her orgasm. She moaned Asami's name as she let out one final thrust into the virgin's mouth, the rush of releasing her juices into Asami made her orgasm even more intense.

Asami felt the Alpha's warm milk filling her mouth. She began sucking and swallowing as much as she could. Finally, she had to breathe and freed the Avatar's pulsing cock. She watched as silky white fluids gushed out of the tip of Korra's head. Her mind drifted to the night before. Then, her fingers slowed their thrusting and her hand gently gripped the base of Korra's member. She loved having Korra melt in her hands.

 _I think I love finishing her off this way._ Asami thought.

Korra caught her breath. Her eyes blinded by the sky above, as a cool breeze began calming her heated body. She pulled Asami up and said, "I can't wait to make love to you and make you feel what I'm feeling."

The two lovers laid there for the better half of the afternoon. Still nude, naked, exposed and just as vulnerable to one another as they possibly could be.

Korra watched Asami from across the room. She was sitting at her little desk deep in thought. Her mind tinkering with whatever it was she was conjuring up. The Alpha couldn't help but gawk at her creamy smooth shoulders. _MMMmm I could get lost in her wavy black hair. And Ooohh and her scent it's almost too much for me right now!_

Korra reminisced in the afternoon they shared the day before. As much as she wanted to do that again, she did not want to be a selfish lover. She needed to exert her energy somehow, so she thought the best way was a workout. _YES! I need a work out… I need to keep in shape anyway._

She walked over to Asami and kissed her creamy white shoulders. Asami looked up at her suspiciously. Korra put up both her arms. "Whoa, I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to tell you that I'm going to work out. Perhaps my Princess needs some chopped wood for the upcoming winter." Korra winked.

Asami smiled and nodded.

"I'll be just outside," Korra hollered on her way out.

Korra walked through the door. She was in just a pair of slacks and her chest bindings. She was all sweaty, her abs moving in and out, the veins on her arms pumping blood to all parts of her body. Her flesh rippled all over her body in a glossy makeup of a perfect form.

Asami green eyes took Korra in. She bit her lips as she felt a surge pulse throughout her. The Omega's inner core began growling as it took in the Alpha. _Korra is the embodiment of perfection._ Her muscle's swelled, her temperament calm, her confidence beaming. The Omega's instincts told her she had found the perfect mate. Her body told her she was ready for _THIS_ particular Alpha.

Korra dropped the Axe. Her eyes narrowed. Her heart clasped for a moment. Her rutt began to kick in. The smell of Asami's heat intensified, reached its peak and it consumed the Alpha.

* * *

 ** _Ok so going to be busy for the next week or two so ill be working on the next chapter throughout that time. Dont worry i have at least 4-5 more chapters in mind. In the mean time... feedback would be great!_**

 ** _Also going to shamelessly promote my YouTube video... let me know what you think! (other than that squeel i have in the beginning, i couldn't get rid of it._**

 ** _watch?v=YMmSvoVhlpw_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Love Blossoms

_**Sorry for the long wait...life it happens. A few more chapters to go! Oh yeah you can hate on me I got to meet Janet Varney. I confessed my love...lol Anyways comments...input... they all help!**_

Their lips clashed together. A mixture of love, lust and eagerness all mixed in a sweet osmosis. Instincts guided them. Love drove them. Korra pulled Asami into her arms and took a deep breath in. The scent from Asami's heat drove her over the edge. She growled and started nibbling into Asami's sleek slender neck.

Asami could feel Korra getting stiff and herself getting wetter as each moment passed. "I want you too." She gently muttered into Korra's ear. Korra bit her softly leaving a small mark on her shoulder.

"You.." gentle kiss on Asami's shoulder, "Are…" another kiss on her neck, "Soo…" kiss on her ear, "Beautiful…" a gentle kiss on Asami's lips. The kissing became more intense as Korra's hands roamed over Asami's slender body. Korra stepped back and slid the raven haired virgins' dress off her slender body.

Asami looked at her dress on the floor. Then slowly her eyes glided to Korra, whom was already removing what was left of her garments. Korra's body was glistening with sweat from cutting the wood. Asami laid on the bed, waiting for the Alpha to join her. Korra was hard, Asami stared at the Avatar's member, a little nervous about how much her body could take. Yet, she wanted it all. She yearned for Korra's body.

Korra crawled on the bed, hovering just over Asami. She looked down at her green eyes and lowered herself, while kissing the aching virgin. "It will be uncomfortable at first… I promise it will soon be pleasurable." Korra assured the nervous maiden.

Asami nodded up at Korra, running her hands through the Avatars bobbed hair. "I want this… I want you."

Korra slide her fingers between Asami's wet lips, scooping some of her juices and rubbing it on her member for lubricant. Asami was already squirming beneath her. Aching for the Alpha to mate with her.

Oceans of Blue stared into the Jade Forest of Greens as she placed the head of her shaft at the raven haired virgins' entrance. The Alpha lips made contact with the Omega in a deep loving kiss, as she slowly entered Asami. The Alpha felt the Omega's body tense as she pushed herself in. Korra stopped as she let Asami's body adjust to her. Staring in her teary emeralds, waiting for a signal to continue.

Asami nodded again, and Korra slowly began stroking. Korra was not used to taking things slowly. In the past she cared little for the comfort of her past concubines, and cared more for her own pleasures. This was different, she could feel her heart tighten as she was joined with Asami. All Korra cared about was Asami.

Asami took Korra's face in her hands, nodding her head for more. "Korra, please… more."

Korra pushed herself in more, keeping her strokes steady. Enjoying every inch Asami had given her. She could feel every velvety bump inside her tight core stroking her length.

Asami groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She felt a constant lump in her throat with each stroke. The ache in her lower abdomen grew more intense. She looked up at the Alpha, the moment her green eyes took Korra in, her body felt a wave of pleasure. The moans she exerted expressed the satisfaction of what she had been yearning for. All the years of waiting and fear were gone. Completely taken by the Alpha above her. The pain she felt moments ago evaporated. She tapped Korra's lower back.

Korra looked down at Asami. The Alpha read the Omega's hint, and increased her speed. Korra was relieved, she had already felt as if she was going to lose her resolve. She huffed above Asami continuing the long awaited mating. The Alpha felt the first wave of her climax, she closed her eyes and kept it contained. She wanted to make Asami's first mating a memorable one. She indulged every moment in making love to the Omega. Korra's jaws clenched as she thrusted into the eager Omega.

Asami wanted to scream. She felt as if her body was lite on fire and she was about to implode and explode at the same time. Her heart was pumping fast, her skin was glistening and her body was on edge.

"Hwuah…huuaahhh …HUUAAHH,,,K-k-K-orrraaahh." She uttered out as Korra thrusted inside her. Asami's hands clenched Korra's solid arms. Asami shook her head with each pump. Her body was close.

Korra grunted, she could feel her knot growing… aching to be released inside of Asami. _No! I can't do this to her._ She reminded herself. The Alpha's knot kept hitting the Omega's lips with each thrust. Korra shook her head, her body wanted to be released inside the Omega, but Korra's brain said otherwise. Korra decided that even if she wanted that release, getting Asami pregnant on her first try was not what she wanted. She maintained her orgasm until she felt Asami clenching around her, letting her know she had finally began her climax.

Asami screamed as she began her orgasm. Her body began spasming inside and out. Her legs and arms grasped onto the Avatar. She felt a throbbing from her waist. Her pail skin shivered from the tingling sensation. She had to remind herself how to breathe. When she did inhale air, she pulled Korra into a deep kiss. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the Alpha pull out of her. Her heart dropped just a little as her body felt the loss of Korra's member. The Omega pulled her lips away, understanding the Avatar's position, but grateful for the experience of giving herself to the one she had given her heart to. She was brought back to reality when Korra pressed her lips back on hers.

Korra felt an ache as Asami pulled her lips away. The Avatar looked down at the beautiful Omega. Korra knew how she felt and she needed to remind Asami that she was not giving in that easy. She pressed her lips back onto the raven haired beauty. In the past, Korra's kisses with the people were empty and full of selfish lust. This kiss was different because when she kissed Asami, she kissed her with every fiber of her being. A wave of passion shivered throughout her body as she softly exhaled against Asami's lips when they parted.

Asami looked up at Korra smiling with half closed eyes. She looked down at something almost stabbing her thighs. "Ummm, Korra? Want me to take care of that?"

Korra shook her head and was brought out of her daze. She looked down and smiled. "Oh, That…heh heh."

Asami rolled Korra onto her back and shifted her body down. She took hold of Korra's shaft just above the knot and began stroking. "I want to taste myself." With that she took the Alpha with her mouth and began bobbing up and down.

Korra knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Mating with Asami was almost too much for her. Her hips began moving up and down. She groaned loudly as she began her orgasm. Asami began sucking Korra's head, practically drinking in her juices. The Omega wanted Korra's seed. At this moment, if this was the only way she could have it, she was satisfied.

It took Korra about a half hour before she was completely drained. During this time there was a lot of snuggling and stroking when she felt another release. Asami was more than happy to help.

The new lovers didn't speak much. No words were needed. They knew their hearts desire, but they also knew what heats can do. Some people go mad with desire, speak words and do things due to an Omega's scent. Then after the heat dissipates, it could be as if the things that were said and done were meaningless. A part of Korra feared that, it had happened in the past. It was one of the reasons she was cold and aloof to her previous mates.

Korra looked down at Asami, sound asleep in her arms. A smile on her face. _Oh, She is so beautiful._ Korra thought. Korra took a strand of loose hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. The Alpha took a deep breath and looked up. She swallowed hard and for the first time in her life, she let out the tiniest of prayers.

" _Spirits, I have done things I am not proud of. Things I believed at the time was for the greater good, to bring balance. Please, please, I have never asked for anything in my life. Please, spirits…All I ask is for Asami to live a happy life."_

"Good night, Princess." With that Korra kissed Asami's forhead, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

The two lovers mated for the next three days. Even after Asami's heat had dissipated, Korra continued to mate with her every chance she had. During their matings, Korra still kept from knotting. Korra's fears of having feelings due to the heat evaporated. She knew how she felt. Yet, her fears of being a suitable mate still terrified her. So, she did what she did best, bottled it up inside.

Asami was blissfully happy. A bit sore, but very happy. She was in love, she had given herself to her heart's desire and was finally free. She looked forward to exploring beyond her empty realm. She hoped Korra would join her on her journeys, but knew there was the possibility of Korra leaving due to her Avatar duties. Nonetheless, Asami relished in the present. Loving the now and finally having happy memories to dwell back on. She watched with loving green eyes as Korra finished packing the supply wagon. It wasn't much, just enough for Asami to make a couple of journey's before she returned to rebuild her realm. They had buried the Sato Fortune in a cavern Korra found thanks to her Earth bending. Asami looked forward to seeing her land filling with people once again.

"Ok Princess, all packed and ready to go." Korra smiled as she hugged Asami.

"Thank you, Korra. For everything." Asami smiled and gave Korra a kiss.

Korra mounted Naga and held out her arms. Asami took her hands and Korra lifted Asami up, behind her.

Korra turned, "One more stop?"

"Sure." Asami replied.

Korra stood at the edge of the lake. Standing by the rock where she first encountered the raven haired beauty. She looked down at the blossom's she picked from nearby Asami's cottage. The blossoms had pink petals with red stigmas.

"What are the blossoms for?" Asami asked as she stood by Korra's side.

"They are for the two girls that were taken from me. I would have never had come this way if it was not for them. I would never had met you. I would never had wanted to live a long life. I don't want their lives to be lost in vein. I want to at least thank them and let them know their lives meant something."

Korra took a deep breath and stepped into the cold waters of the shimmering lake. She gently stroked a pedal on each blossom, closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank You." Korra released them into water and watch as they drifted away.


	11. Chapter 11 - Homeward Bound

_**I'd like to Thank Lothlorienx for allowing me to use part of his story "Road Trip" in my story. Go take a read. I also been slowly working on my drawings and hoping to add them into my story. eventually i hope to add pics for the previous chapters. Again please leave comments ..they let me know if you guys keep interest and doing a good enough job to keep going.**_

Korra and Asami just finished setting up camp on the 5th night of their journey. Korra was in no rush to get Asami back at her place. As they came closer to the end of their journey, Korra took delight in showing Asami the hidden treasures she had discovered in her many adventures. There was the flock of Swanpeacocks that always took shelter inside a willow tree beside the Yangchen River. Then there was the a small hidden meadow filled with Fire Lillies that Korra would often spend many nights when she wanted to be alone. Korra showed Asami an ancient Air Nation ruins she stumbled upon chasing a Hogmonkey she planned on eating that night.

Asami stared at Korra as she completed making their bedding for the night. She was grateful that Korra was in no rush to get her to her home. Whenever she asked to stop and admire a place, Korra made it a point to stop. They came across a spot in the forest that Asami recognized, she asked to stop and camp there for the night. She remembered the spot from when she was younger. Her father had taken her on a hunting trip. He dressed her up in boys clothing, as it was practical for her not to wear dresses. She smiled at the memory. Her father knew the men frowned upon bringing a girl on the trip, but none dared question Hiroshi Sato. Hiroshi loved his daughter and wanted her to know everything he did. Asami knew her father was proud of her.

"We should reach my home by tomorrow evening." Korra said, interrupting Asami's thoughts. She smiled at Asami as she lay the final fur bedding down. Korra stretched and yawned. "I'm excited for you to see my home." She fell back onto the soft pelt bed. Korra patted the spot next to her. Asami happily lay down and snuggled next to her.

They talked about Asami's plan on rebuilding her realm. Asami had intricate plans for the infrastructure of the castle that she planned on building and the layout for the town that she would establish just outside the castle walls. They talked about what Asami's life was like when she was young. Her father always allowed her to stay when he had meetings with his advisors. He made it a point for her to know how to run a kingdom.

Eventually their conversation transitioned to star gazing. Korra showed off her vast knowledge of the billions of sparkles in the heavens above them. Some constellations had different names from each tribe. Korra told the stories behind each constellation. Korra talked about Zhao's Moon, The Wolf Seal and the cluster of stars aptly named The Ice Storm.

Asami felt Korra shift beside her. Her heart was beating rapidly. "You ok?"

Korra took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes." She pointed. "You see that bright star just over the horizon?"

Asami nodded. "I'm familiar with the Avatar's Lover. It's the most famous of stars. It never moves and people use as a navigation tool."

Korra stared at the star. "I used to laugh and say it should be a cluster of stars and should be named the Avatar's Lover(s). Just like The Ice Storm." She glanced at Asami to gauge her reaction. Asami just looked at her with a raised brow.

Korra got on one elbow, looked down at Asami and glided her finger on her pail cheeks. "I was a different person then and now I get it."

"Get what?" Asami asked.

"I get …why it's the brightest star and why it never moves. It's to help those who are lost. A billion other stars moving around it and it never faulters. It's called the Avatar's Lover, because ….even the Avatar gets lost. And there's that one person who can bring them home. And for me… that person is you." Korra rested her head on Asami's chest.

"Asami, I was lost and I didn't even know it…I still feel lost." Korra moved over Asami and began kissing her.

Their lips parted, Asami feels Korra grab her, but instead of the Avatar taking her, Asami feels herself flung into the air.

Korra catches her, "Asami! Get behind me NOW." Korra reaches over to her sword. Naga wakes from her slumber, gets on all fours and begins growling.

"What…what is it?" Asami begins scanning through the dark trees surrounding them.

"Shhhh… I feel something coming and I doubt it's friendly." Korra warned.

Asami could hear branches bending and twigs snapping. She could make out a large dark figure moving through the trees. The wind shifted and she could smell a foul odor. She reached down and grabbed her dagger.

Suddenly the ground popped up around each of them, encasing them in the earth. Naga struggled but even her strength wasn't enough to free her. Korra just waited.

From the darkness emerged a large somewhat furry, somewhat thick skinned creature with very large dark black claws. Its mangy fur was brown with hints of black markings. It had various sized bulbous brown lumps on its shoulder and tail. The tail hade several dull spikes. The ears and beady eyes were small. Its snout was large with even bigger teeth. Two large fangs on its bottom jaw looked worn.

Korra whispered, " _It's an OgreMole, it has bad hearing and eyesight. But don't let that fool you. They are Earthbenders and very good ones, which makes them very dangerous. If you can stay off the ground as much as you can. I'm going to do what I can. Just keep your distance and if anything happens to me…. Naga will take you home."_

Asami shook her head, " _No! I am not some helpless "princess." I can hold my own."_ She watched as the Ogremole stepped closer to Korra sniffing its prey.

Korra whispered in a low agitated tone, " _Fine! I don't have time to argue…just be careful. I'm going to set us free now_."

With that Korra grasped her sword under the earth tent the creature trapped them in, raised her leg and stomped on the ground. The earth entrapments retracted and the 3 of scattered.

Naga charged at the Ogremole, but was flung back when it swung its large forearm into her. Korra airbent herself and kicked the Ogremole in its snout. Korra flipped over and landed behind the large creature. She metal bend her armor onto her. However, she wasn't fast enough to move once she got her armor on. She did not see the Ogremole swinging its arm around. Korra was flung into the air when she was hit with the back of the Ogremoles huge claws. The large smelly creature began charging at Korra who was laying against a tree that she was slammed into. Korra looked up and blasted a fireball up towards the creature. The creature stopped in its tracks. Roaring while trying to block the flames from its face.

It was enough of a distraction that Naga managed to chomp into its leg. The creature screamed in pain and began swinging its tail against Naga. Fortunately Naga was low enough that the tip of the spikes on the Ogremoles tail didn't puncture her. Still it kept swinging its tail against Naga that eventually she released her grip on the monsters leg. Korra regained her senses, airbent herself onto a fallen stump. While the creature turned to attack Naga, Korra lept into the air, turned her sword down and stabbed the creature on its back. Korra didn't get as deep as she had hoped. The creatures hide was extremely thick, almost like armor. Still, the Ogremole roared, reaching back trying to hit the Avatar off its back. It turned and turned, swinging its large arms. It hit Naga and she flung back again into a tree. Then stopped. The Ogremole growled and rolled over taking Korra with it. Korra grunted as she was sandwiched under the creature's weight. She lost her grip on her sword. She lay there looking up as the creature rose to its feet. It rose it arms and slammed its claws together, wrapping Korra in the tight earth so she was immovable to counter with her own earthbending. Korra squirmed in her earthly snare. The Ogremole rose its arms ready to strike down on the Avatar when it stopped and turned around.

Asami stood there stomping on the ground. It was the only way she could get the creatures attention. The creature slowly turned and began walking towards Asami. With each step the monstrous Ogremole took- Asami stomped the ground. Eventually, Asami stomped the ground twice. The monster stopped, growled and began sniffing. It took in a scent all too familiar but could not place. Suddenly its black beady eyes bulged and it realized its feet were burning from the still hot embers of the campfire. It roared and began stomping. Blinded by its burnt feet. It rolled to the ground and began tossing and turning. Asami stomped the ground again. Getting the creatures attention. It began crawling on all fours to get to the raven haired beauty. Asami just smirked, pulled out her dagger and cut a vine that held a small boulder she hoisted up while Korra, Naga and the Ogremole were fighting. She timed it just right, the small boulder landed on the Ogremole's head. The Ogremole moved for a moment, then it went limp.

A few moments later Korra's earthly prison loosened and she was able to free herself. She got up and ran to Naga. She was relieved when Naga moved to her touch and licked her face. They both turned and looked at Asami. Asami smiled and began tending to their wounds.

Morning arrived. Korra was still a bit sore but feeling great knowing they would be at her home by sundown. They finished packing and left camp.

"There's a town half a days' journey from here." Korra stated.

"I'm excited. I can't wait to see it." Asami replied.

Korra stopped before leaving camp. She looked at Asami. "So, umm how did you manage to get that boulder way up there?"

Asami smiled and replied. "Well, it took some work but it's a trick my father showed me on one of our hunting trips he took me on a while back."

The bustling sounds of the crowds of people surrounded Asami. Her jade eyes darted back in forth as she watched people going about their daily activities. She took in the smell, the good and the bad. The scent of food, people and animals. She held on tighter to Korra as people gathered around Naga to welcome back their Avatar. Thankfully, most people didn't get to close to them. Naga wouldn't allow it. Asami was covered in a red cloak with a hood. Korra felt that Asami would be safer from the eyes of people who wanted to pry and/or touch such a beautiful woman.

Korra's eyes scanned their surroundings. Taking note of the sick and the hungry. Their numbers had increased since she had left. She felt anger in the pit of her stomach. She could hear the cries of people yelling, "The Avatar is alive! The Avatar has returned, Thank the Spirits." Korra kept her demeanor, most of the criminals ceased their activities when she was around. None of them would dare taunt the wrath of Avatar Korra. As they exited the town, Korra made a note to address the changes that she observed while she was away.

They continued through a small thicket and a couple of green hills. Asami could see King Tenzin's Castle from atop.

"Wow, that is a huge castle that King Tenzin lives in." Asami said.

Korra smiled back at her, "It is. However, Tenzin prefers to stay in the Air Temple. His family also resides there…..little monsters. Oh, and only I call him just by his name. Everyone else must address him as, Your Majesty, Lord Tenzin or His Highness."

"First name basis?" Asami eyed Korra.

Korra laughed. "He was one of my mentors, when the Air Nation almost went extinct, Tenzin was the only Master Air Bender who could train me. I've known him almost my whole life. I'm practically his father."

Asami giggled, "Father?"

Korra smiled, "Well I am his father's reincarnation. But I like to say that because it's the opposite of saying he is like a father to me. Look, over there. My home is not too far away."

Korra's castle was several miles out of town and a fair distance from King Tenzin's Castle. Her domicile was not as large as King Tenzins. The walls the surrounded her home were very high. Inside the walls her sanctuary was divided into several sections of training obstacles, gyms, small temples, and worker's quarters.

Korra heard the familiar sounds of the gates to her castle opening. The wooden gates bearing the large symbol of the Southern Water Tribe.

Korra smiled and looked at the beautiful Omega. "Asami, Welcome to my home."

 _ **IF YOU WANT TO SEE AN IMAGE OF THE OGREMOLE... I HAVE THE SAME STORY ON AO3**_


	12. Chapter 12 - The Sword and the Sato

Asami wondered the halls of Korra's home that centered within the Avatar's compound. She admired the many Water Tribe decorations that were hung and displayed. An almost endless ocean of white mixed with various shades of blue. Asami wondered if they were gifts from Korra's people or if Korra had picked them out herself. Many of the items displayed were weapons of some type, so she figured it was a mixture of both. Her eyes scanned the many trophies that she assumed Korra had won herself. Then her emerald greens fixed on a sword that was displayed on a pillar. The sword was unlike any other. Its blade was black and very sharp with only a few minor marks that let her know this blade had been in a few battles. Asami looked around and lifted the blade. It was light, not as heavy as many of the other swords she had handled in her lifetime. Asami swung the sword and could hear the blade cutting into the air the surrounded her. The rain guard was bronze and rectangular in shape, its center angled toward the blade. The handle was leather with turquoise lacing. Asami surmised that whomever made this sword put a lot of hard work and time into its creation.

"It was Lord Sokka's." Korra said softly. "He was a good friend of mine in my previous life and my youth."

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch…" Asami said startled.

Korra laughed softly. "No, its ok." She stood behind the Omega , wrapped her arms around Asami and took her hands as Asami held the sword. She held the Asami's hands firmly and swayed the sword in the air.

"When I was about 6. I was kidnapped by the Red Lotus. They wanted to end the Avatar life cycle. The Mage known as Zaheer and his followers crept into a compound I was staying at in the South. It took 3 days for Lord Sokka and his men to track me down. It was a long battle, they managed to rescue me, but Zaheer and a few of his followers had escaped." Korra sighed. "I was fond of Lord Sokka….He was wounded in the battle, his wounds were too deep. I vaguely remember most of it, but I do remember being by Lord Sokka's side when his wounds were taking its toll. He put the handle in my hand, smiled and said, "Korra, I do not have children. I do however have family. You are part of my family, as an old friend and new friend. I am honored and proud to be part of the Southern Water Tribe and a Warrior. This sword, I give to you as you a Water Tribe member, warrior and friend. Be the Korra I hope you to be." They pulled me away after, and I never saw Lord Sokka again."

Korra slide the sword and placed it back on the display. She stood there silent. Asami moved toward her and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Korra stared down at the sword and shook her head. "I'm the worst Avatar ever. I never lived up to Lord Sokka's expectations. I'm selfish, arrogant, tempermenal and …..a whore. All I ever done as the Avatar is defeat Amon and slay a dragon named Vaatu…. I- I don't deserve this and I certainly don't deserve you."

Asami reached down, grabbed Korra's hand and turned her around. "Korra, I'm sure Lord Sokka didn't just think of you as the Avatar. When I look at you that is not what I see. He made it a point to let you know you were special to him. He risked his life for you and gave the ultimate sacrifice. If that sword was his greatest treasure, I do not think for a moment he would just give it to just anyone who didn't mean the world to him."

Korra stared at Asami with her baby blue eyes, her eyes darting here and there in deep thought. She smiled at Asami, "Do you think I could be the Avatar Lord Sokka hopes I can be?"

Asami smiled, "Who knows what fate has in store for you, I do believe that if the world needs you that you will be there to defend it and keep balance. But in all honesty, I just want you to be the best Korra you can be." With that Asami gave Korra a lingering kiss.

Asami was amazed as how beautiful King Tenzin's palace was. It glimmered with silver, orange, yellow and red. Statues of various monks lines the palace main hall with tapestry so elegant it didn't fit the Air Nomads simplistic nature. Yet, there was a spiritual feel in the atmosphere that surrounded them

Asami walked hand in hand as Korra walked her down a smaller hallway, eagerly pointing out the air nomad carvings that lined the palace walls. Korra explained that as modern as it appears, that the palace was centuries old. Asami could have sworn it was built yesterday.

"KORRA!" shouted out three little airbenders. All three riding little airballs until they reached Korra and smothered her with hugs. Asami never seen Korra so affection towards anyone other than her. She smiled at the loving gesture.

"Korra we miss you," a small voice called out from the eldest of the airbenders. Asami loved the curls and the tiny ball of hair on her head.

"Yeah, Korra someone told us that you were in a battle with a terrible 20 foot high griffintroll that shot out rainbow arrows and when they struck you, it put you in a sleeping spell that transported your soul into a tiny ladybugworm and you were utterly consumed by a glowing light ball of blue fire." Screeched another small female airbender with two tiny balls of hair and big brown eyes.

"Thhaatt'sss _NOT_ what happened," corrected the small male with a large bald head, who turned to Asami with hearts in his eyes. "Korra was on a special mission to find me this beautiful woman to be my bride." The boy smiled as big a grin to Asami as he could.

Korra giggled and patted the boy on his head. "Kids this is Lady Asami Sato. Lady Asami Sato, I'd like you to meet Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. These are King Tenzin's children."

Asami bowed and greeted the children enthusiastically. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Meelo took Asami by surprise, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "No beautiful woman, the pleasure is all minnnee."

Asami looked up at Korra, who had been holding in her laughter.

"Now, now Meelo, I may have to challenge you for Lady Sato's hand if you keep courting her in this manner."

Meelo glared at Korra, "If I must I will duel you to the death and _WIN_ my fair ladies heart!"

"Ehem." Kind Tenzin coughed at the door way. He was a tall man. Regal even, just in his simplistic robes that draped his lean figure. His face was long and his eye carried its weight of responsibility he had been carrying on throughout his lifetime. A light blue arrow lined the top of his bald head with a simple gold crown.

Asami bowed once again. "You're Majesty."

"And whom is this lovely young lady you have brought Korra?" Tenzin smiled.

Korra smiled proudly, "Your Majesty may I present to you Lady Asami Sato, daughter of the late Lord Hiroshi and Lady Yasuko Sato."

Tenzin was at a loss for words. " _Sato?_ as in the _Sato,_ who's lands were taken by that slithering worm Vaatu? How did you.. where…"

Asami simply replied, "Vaatu destroyed my people and my family. He held me hostage ever since. He was a vile creature who has taken so much from me and this world…." Asami sighed and continued , "I was alone all those years and that monster destroyed anything or anyone who came near me. Many other lives were lost."

Asami explain what had happened and how Korra had rescued her. She explained her plan to rebuild her lands and fill it once again with people. King Tenzin gave his full support and blessings.

"Lady Sato," King Tenzin stood up "You have my sympathy and condolences as what has happened to you. Still, you have come out of this as strong a leader as your father. IF it pleases you, I would like to throw a ball in honor or your return."

"YAY! PARTY!" All the three kids screamed.

Asami looked down as Meelo took her hand. "It would be an honor if you accompany me to a ball in honor of your return beautiful woman."

Asami giggled, "Thank you dear sir, but I do believe I already have an escort. Whom else but the Avatar to escort me from her domicile to your wonderful palace? I would feel much safer. Don't you agree dear sir?"

"hmmnnn.." Meelo deeply pondered, "Yes, Yes I agree. There are many bandits, thieves and monsters out there whom would love to get their hands on a beautiful woman such as yourself." Meelo turns to Korra , "Avatar Korra I charge you with protecting my future mate from any vile creatures whom may want to take her away from me." With that Meelo simple walked out of the room.

Asami giggled, "You're highness, How can I refuse such an offer. I am honored. The sooner the better, I'd like to get started with your counsels as to how I can rebuild as soon as possible."

"Tommorow evening couldn't come soon enough. I shall make the arrangements!" Tenzin agreed.

Asami woke up and reached out for Korra. Her hands only found an empty spot of where Korra was sleeping. Asami couldn't shake this bad feeling in her gut. She got up and began walking down the hall. She could hear rustling and whispers. She slowly crept down towards the noises.

"Korra…. I'm so happy your back and in one piece…" a female whispered, "You're just in time for my heat…. Now please, Avatar give me that piece."

Asami peeked around the corner and saw Korra leaned back on a fur sofa with one of her maidens grinding on top of her. Korra was fidgeting beneath her groaning.

"What is going on here?!" Asami demanded as she popped around the corner.

"ASAMI!" Korra pushed the maiden off and jolted up. Her trousers fully pronounced with an erection.

Asami stared darts into Korra's eyes. Words didn't need to be spoken. Asami turned and ran into Korra's room, locking the door. Tears began streaming down her ivory cheeks.

Korra chased after Asami and was met with her room door being slammed in her face. She began knocking, pleading to be let in.

Korra easily could open the door but knew better than to invade an angry Omega's need for privacy, let alone face her wrath. Korra faced warlords, mages, wizards, ogremoles, dragons and many other fierce opponents, but the fear she felt now was ten times as frightening.

"Asami! Asami! Please open the door." Korra's broken voice was unanswered. "Asami _, Nothing_ happened… I – I just went to get something to eat an – and she just appeared. Ok, ok I kissed her. Her- her heat overwhelmed me….Asami, please!"

Korra tried the door and much to her surprise it slowly creeked open. She pushed the door gently and peeked in. She heard the muffled sounds of crying in her pillows. She made her way towards Asami's weeping body lying on the bed.

"Asami?" Korra reached for the pale beauty but stopped knowing her touch was unwanted. Instead she sat down next to her, waiting for Asami to make the first move.

The Alpha woke up to an empty bed. She scanned the room and surprisingly found Asami's belonging still there. Then a scrolled paper caught her eye.

 _Dear Korra,_

 _It is obvious you are dealing with a battle within yourself. The old you and the person you are now. I see you are trying your hardest to feel as though you deserve me. After last night I have come to realize, that as much as I love you, I cannot win you. Rather you have to surrender yourself to me. I don't expect an Alpha such as yourself to just roll over to an Omega. So, I'm going to focus on rebuilding all that I have lost. Even if a broken heart is a part of it. I do believe you can be a great Avatar, and an even greater Korra._

 _I couldn't face you this morning, I am sorry. I hope to bid you a proper farewell this evening at the ball and thank you for showing me that my life was not over or sad….but that my life had just begun._

 _Lady Sato_


	13. Chapter 13 - Alphas N Omegas

Asami crept out of the room, leaving her note so that it would easily be found by the Alpha still sleeping next to her. Asami did not make much noise, although her experiences with the Avatar, she knew Korra was a deep sleeper and could sleep though the loudest of battles. This however, was a battle she preferred to avoid. The pale vixen crept through the halls and easily slipped out of the compound unnoticed. Korra had once told her how she used to sneek out of the compound whenever she needed space and a little freedom. Asami used this information to her advantage.

Asami was halfway to Tenzin's Palace when she caught the lanky scent of two male betas nearby. She tried to slither her way around them. She crept up over a small hill when she was overwhelmed by the scent of half an army.

"Tryin to sneak up on our leader, aintcha little lady." She heard from her side. She turned and saw no one. She paused and looked into the darkness of the woods that surrounded her.

"Well, you ain't getting to 'er." The voice called out.

Asami couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Put up yer hands or I'll put one right threw them perky lil breast o' yer's." The voice ordered.

Asami did as she was directed. She knew whomever it was had a distinct advantage over her. She heard a the call of a whistle, which was soon followed by men emerging from the bushes nearby.

"Tie 'er up guys, I'm sure The Great Uniter would love to meet her would be assassin." The voice called out.

Asami's hands were tied up by the men. She heard a rustle in the trees above her. A female with short brown hair hopped to the ground, cross-bow in hand.

Asami was lead into a small tent. The light flickered in a dim lantern that centered the tent.

"Madam Kuvira, I found this would be assassin trying to make 'er way into camp. " The archer pronounced.

Asami peered up at a tall female figure. Her armor was made of silver platinum which covered the forest green robes underneath. Her arms were folded behind her, her hands clasping one another. She wore no helmet, her hair was black as night with a bun tied at the top of her head.

"An assassin huh? Hmmnnn." She took turned slightly to catch a glimps of the-would-be-assassin.

Asami spoke, "I am no assassin, I am simply a passerby. I saw some men and tried to avoid them and ended up near your camp."

The tall female turned. Her emerald eyes scanning Asami. Her eyes were sharp, her face as pale as Asami's with a mole just below her right eye.

Asami was startled when the female was 2 inches in front of her in half a second. She watched as the female closed her eyes, inhaled and took in her scent. The female gave off a powerful Alpha scent as well. Almost as intoxicating as Korra's.

"She …is harmless. Leave." The Alpha ordered and waived the female and men off.

"Yes, oh Great Uniter." With that the archer and the men exited.

"What is an Omega such as yourself doing wondering these woods alone?" The Alpha politely asked. She turned and poured some water into a goblet and offered it to Asami. The Alpha eyes never leaving the pale beauty. "Do not worry, I have no intention of harming the innocent."

Asami took the goblet and sipped. She scanned the tall Alpha. "I – I was on my way to King Tenzin's palace."

The Alpha raised a brow. "Without an escort? What makes you think King Tenzin's men would just let you waltz right in?"

Asami sat down. She did not answer, she looked at her cup and back up towards the Alpha.

The Alpha huffed, "Hmmpphh, No need to worry, I am no enemy of King Tenzins. I am Kuvira the Emerald Knight of the Earth Kingdome. Most people know me as the Great Uniter. I am on my way to King Tenzins on a diplomatic endeavor…..Perhaps I may be of service. But I must know who I am choosing to help and why.."

Asami stood up. "Gracious Kuvira, I am Lady Sato, daughter of Lord and Lady Sato. I was staying…. at a _friends'_. However, due to … _unfortunate circumstances_ I chose to leave and finish the rest of my stay at King Tenzin's. He is well aware of whom I am. If it pleases you I would like to continue my journey."

Kuvira smirked, "Lady Sato, I just heard of your return. In fact I was deeply honored to receive an invitation to the ball in your honor. _IF_ it pleases you, I will escort you there myself."

Asami dare not refuse Kuvira's request. It was practical and she felt safe being escorted to the safety of Tenzin's palace by a powerful Alpha. Kuvira ordered two of her finest ostrich-horses to be prepared. Along with a small band of her finest warriors the two made their way to Tenzin's palace.

Korra paced her compound's halls. She clenched her hair in worry. She growled in frustration. _WHY must I be a fool?! Auugghh, Damned these Alpha hormones. I was soo close. I want her…but I – I don't think I can be the mate she wants me to be…._ Korra's jumbled thoughts pounded in her head.

 _The Avatar's life is a hard one… many short lived. I'm surprised I lived this long! I – I can't be her mate and sire cubs and just – just …jump into battles all fool hearty and reckless!_ Korra groaned in her head. _She- She just wants and expects me to just roll over and let her mark me?!_

 _She- She's just another Omega. I've done my thing…._ Korra dropped to her knees. Her breathes were sharp and rapid. She could feel an ache in her throat that felt like she was being choked. _Then WHY am I so bent outta shape?_

 _I – I'll speak with her at the ball… tonight. Yes, I have to speak with her…_ The Alpha closed her eyes. _But what IF she does not want to speak. She saw me… saw me for who I am. A selfish Alpha with no intention of mating._

 _I must tell her why… I – I don't want her to be left with no mate or sire when IF i do what I'm destined to do. Perhaps then…. Aughhhh!_ Korra picked up her favorite vase and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

Asami settled into the room that King Tenzin provided for her. He did not question the pale beauty when she arrived at his palace walls. He only sensed a bit of heartache. After all, he did help raise Korra and knew her like the arrow on his head. He politely suggested she take a long hot bath and that her attire would be lying on her bed when she was done.

Asami melted in the hot bath. It took a while for her to relax and not dwell on what had occurred that night. She closed her eyes and let the steam of the water calm her body. When she was done, she exited the bath and wrapped her towel around her silky smooth body. She entered her room and found a small kind looking female sitting on her bed smiling at her.

"Greetings, Lady Sato," The female smiled. "I'm here to help you get ready for the ball tonight."

Asami smiled. "Thank you, I-I never been to a ball before…. Well, perhaps when I was young, but it is all a vague memory."

The female giggled, "Worry not, I've been to many. I'm practically an expert. Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Lady Pema, Tenzin's mate."

Asami bowed," A pleasure to meet you Lady Pema. I am honored that you are the one to help me prepare for this ball your husband threw for me."

"Yippie!" Pema clapped with pleasure. "Let's get started!"

The two Omega's talked throughout Asami's preparation. Asami only spoke of what had happened with Vaatu and about fond memories of her family. She avoided any conversation about Korra. However, that did not last.

"SooOo, Korra…" Pema mildly spoke as she wrapped an elegant gold necklace with a beautiful red ruby center around Asami's sleek neck.

Asami couldn't hold it in any longer. Her hands covered her face and she began whimpering and fell to her knees. "I – I love her Pema, I fell in love with an Alpha that I don't think would bond with me."

Pema kneeled down in front of Asami and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my, you have it bad." She pulled Asami's face up with a finger, looked her in her green teary eyes. "Dear, you're too beautiful to be so strung up. I understand that what has happened to you growing up kept you from learning how the world works…aside from the books you may have read. Your mother was taken from you before she could even tell and guide you on how this world works … especially when you reach adulthood. You just know how your body feels when it's in heat but never really learned about the other side of Alphas and Betas. "

Pema stood up and grabbed Asami's hand. She pulled her up, sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit down and let me tell you a little about Korra and the ways of Alphas and Betas for that matter."

Pema smiled, "I've known Korra since she was a cub. She is rash, headstrung, selfish, can be aggressive when it comes to what she wants. But she has a big heart. She can be very selfish but she has also been very giving when people aren't looking. She is not very affectionate, except to those whom are very close to her. My family are the lucky ones who see that side of her. You must understand, being the Avatar, She strives to maintain control and power. She grew up this way. I see that you're hurt by whatever action she may have committed. Which I'm pretty sure of what it is… But this dear is where I must explain the ways of an unbonded Alpha."

Pema held Asami's hand, "Dear, When an Alpha has not shared that special mating bite that your instincts are beckoning for…well… when any other Omega is in heat and nearby… well… Alphas and Betas get stupid, more so with Alphas. It is not their fault, their bodies and senses are made this way. The need to mate can become very overwhelming. The smell alone of an Omega's heat can drive their senses into overload, causing chaos and even violence."

Asami blushed. "Pema, thank you. I-I think I understand now. I may have … over reacted. She says she just kissed her and despite her ….erection, I believe her."

Pema giggled. "It's the Omega in you dear. Omega's can get very possessive when it comes to potential bond mates. Well, when Tenzin, who is a Beta, almost bonded with an Alpha, I nearly lost my mind. But I was patient and eventually things worked out. And now here I am, happily mated with the Sire of my children."

Asami drew in a deep breath, "If Korra …doesn't come around. I don't know if I can get through this."

Pema pulled her into a hug. "Dear, there are plenty of Alpha's to go around. If Korra makes a mistake and passes up the greatest thing to come into her life… well I can assure you. Should you meet another mate and bonded with them, that mate is all you'll ever think about."

Asami glanced up and blushed. "Well, Kuvira offered to escort me to the ball. B-but I declined. I just can't keep my mind off of Korra. "

Pema got up, "Well dear, Kuvira is an exceptional Alpha. But I have a sneaky suspicion that Korra wouldn't give such a rare and delicate beauty so easily." Pema winked at Asami. Asami smiled at the gesture.

"Oh Kay Dear, Let's clean your tears away and finish dressing you up. I believe a certain Alpha will arrive and if I know her like I do…. She will be looking for a certain Omaga. So, we gotta knock her armor off when she lays her blue eyes on you."


	14. Chapter 14 - Redemption

Korra scrambled to find the gift.

"Oh Crap! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late. Where is it?" She admonished herself for not thinking of this sooner. Korra had spent most of the day swimming in self-pity and loathing.

It wasn't until her squire Kai awkwardly reminded her of the evening's event that she realized she needed to get ready. She barked orders for Naga to be prepared. Korra tried on several outfits before deciding on her Navy blue chest plate with silver trim outline. Her armor covering an Aqua blue garment underneath.

Once the Alpha was satisfied with what she was wearing she grabbed the small gift and hid it away in her garment. She took one last look in the mirror, making minor adjustments to her armor.

Korra took in a deep breath, _YOU can do this.._ she thought. Korra had never doubted herself in all her life. She never once feared failing anything. Korra: _THEE_ Avatar, _THEE_ Alpha of Alphas, considered the most powerful being in all the lands trembled.

She puffed up her chest, made a fist and pounded the armor covering her heart. "I WILL DO THIS! " She said firmly. _Just don't fuck up,_ she thought. For once, she realized just how human she was.

Korra shook her head, proudly walked out and mounted Naga.

"Come Naga, Let's go redeem myself."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Asami took one final look in the mirror and answered the door anticipating Pema's return. Only to be surprised to see a Knight in shining armor standing in front of her. Standing proudly, lascivious eyes feeding in the sensuous Omega who stood before her.

The Alpha smiled, bowed, took Asami's hand and kissed it, "My Lady Sato. I have come to escort you to your ball. I must say you look ravishing in that beautiful dress…"

Asami paused and smiled. "Well.. Great Uniter, I am flattered… ummm."

Kuvira cleared her throat, "If I do recall.. you requested not to be escorted. However, after meeting you. Well I could not get you out of my mind. Excuse me… if I'm being too forward, Lady Sato. But I must say you are the most beautiful Omega I have ever laid eyes upon. And far be it from me to let such a beauty show up to her own party, _alone_."

Asami paused and looked at the robust Alpha lingering before her. Her thoughts bouncing back to Korra. Korra, whom she hoped would show up since the vixen left the Alpha's compound.

 _She hasn't even bothered to send word if she is coming._ Asami thought _._

Kuvira held out her arm, "Are you ready my lady?"

Reluctantly Asami slipped her arms into Kuviras, took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, Thank you." As they walked down the hall together, Kuvira placed her hand atop the elegant noblewoman hand.

"Far be it from me to pry… frankly, whom ever is responsible for that frown on your elegant face… well an Omega such as yourself deserves all the happiness an Alpha such as myself can bathe you in."

"You are too kind," Asami managed to smile back at the emerald eyed Alpha. Asami's eyes drifted to the trimmings that aligned the halls towards the ball room. Her thoughts drifting to a certain Alpha with oceans of blue. _I must speak with Korra…._

* * *

Asami took in the tasteful music, mouthwatering smells of the food and the sounds of people talking and laughing. Her heart began racing. She hadn't heard the sound of laughter echoing in ages. She felt a hard knot in her chest and it almost overwhelmed her. She looked at the Alpha next to her and how she wished it was Korra that she shared this moment with. But a part of her was happy it was not Korra, she would have given into the moment and burst into tears. Instead, she maintained her composure.

"Ahh, the guest of honor has arrived," Tenzin smiled.

"Kuvira, I am honored that you have arrived on this special day." Tenzin addressed the Emerald Alpha. "Thank you for escorting Lady Asami to this special occasion."

"The honor is mine," Kuvira smiled down at Asami.

"Well, let's get the festivities started," Tenzin turned to Asami, " Please Lady Sato, wait here and once I announce you please step forward onto the balcony."

Asami nodded, her nervousness slowly crawling up her skin.

Kuvira took her hand and squeezed it. "Would you like me to escort you out when he announces you?"

Asami inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She looked up at the Emerald Alpha and smiled, "Thank you… but no, This is something I must do myself." She looked down and slid her hands down her dress.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for arriving on this special day to celebrate this momentous occasion. Years ago, the evil dragon known as Vaatu ravaged the Sato Realm. Sadly, MANY lives were lost. But out of the ashes we have come to find out that his lovely daughter, Lady Asami Sato has survived …" _The crowd roars._

"Lady Sato has come out of this strong and resolute in rebuilding her lands to fill with people ( _crowd cheers_ )! I – Tenzin offer my stanchion and blessings in her endeavors. Let us celebrated and give Lady Sato our full support! Without further adieu I present to you LADY ..ASAMI.. SATO!"

 _OK, Sato you got this…_ Asami steps on to the balcony waiving her hands. The noblewoman is slightly taken aback with sounds and energy of the guests all cheering.

Asami looks at mass of people within the ballroom. Amazed at how many arrived on short notice. Her jade eyes scanned the mixture of individuals and oh how she missed _people_. She waved and smiled almost forgetting the sorrow, pain and loss she felt all those years alone. Without realizing it, her eyes scanned for a particular individual amongst the ocean of people in the crowd.

Asami held her hands in front of her, gesturing she wanted to speak. The crowd quieted.

Asami's composure remained stable and her voice gentle but firm, "Thank you, Thank you all for arriving. I am honored to be here, in front of all you prodigious people. Despite losing the people in my lands and those I have held close to my heart, _I am here_. I am here to show that when you think you have lost everything… You can come back, stronger and even more determined than ever. That hope does exist. Hope can exist in many shapes and forms. Hope arrived for me and saved me. Hope is stronger than any Dragon, Ogremole or what other creatures slither in darkness. I will rebuild and I will see people once again in the lands my father and mother loved so much. Thank you!"

The crowd cheered. Asami looked down at the sea of people hoping to fill her lands once again with families. Her eyes flittering through the crowd and settling on a set of eyes all too familiar. She smiled. The smile was returned.

Asami finally began to relax.

* * *

Korra arrived just when Tenzin was announcing Asami. She admonished herself for being late. She intended to arrive before the ball in hopes of talking to Asami and escorting her to the gala. Instead Korra watched and looked up at Asami from the crowd. The Alpha focused on the words the Omega spoke.

After the speech, Korra took in Asami. She never seen her all dressed up and she was a sight to see. Korra's lips went dry at the sight of the lavish Omega in her red dress and the jewelry laying on her silky pale body. Her nub twitched and her heart raced when she saw Asami singling her out and smiling. Her speech on hope was rekindled. Korra's mind drifted on Asami's speech and took it all in.

 _She was talking about me… ME!_ Korra's skin shimmered in goosebumps and she had a fleeting moment of pure happiness _. I MUST speak with her!_

Korra was just about to walk up the stairs but froze when she observed a tall woman in green armor walk up to Asami's side and offer her arm.

Asami looked down at Korra, her smile faded. She looked at the Alpha next to her and politely took her arm.

Korra felt her heart slam into the ground. Her nose flared, one of her lips rose and a growl that grew deep within her slowly emitted. Korra took in slow deep breaths as her pupils constricted on the site she held before her.

With that Korra turned her back and stomped away.

* * *

Korra made several attempts to make contact with Asami. However, the line of people who wanted to greet Asami was a bit overwhelming. Korra could easily use her status as the Avatar and as Asami's savior to cut in line but as much as Korra wanted to speak to Asami, it was a much too of a personal conversation to have interrupted on a regular basis. So Korra decided to wait. Making eye contact with Asami every now and then.

Korra was at the desserts. Nibbling of a few tasty treats to kill time until she felt she could pull Asami aside to speak with her. Watching her like a messengerhawk, she dismissed everyone around her. No one but those who knew her approached her. She was known to be cold and callous to people who even tried to meet the Avatar.

"She is very beautiful… isn't she." A calm voice came from Korra's side.

Korra didn't turn her head to acknowledge who spoke to her, she just merely took a glance with her eyes. She emitted a low growl when she saw the Emerald Knight that offered her arm to Asami on the balcony earlier.

"Thank you…for rescuing her." The Emerald knight continued.

Korra turned to the green eyed Alpha. Eyes constricted.

"I… suggest .. you … _BACK OFF_." Korra growled.

Kuvira smirked looking Korra up and down. Her smug smile getting on Korra's nerves.

"I have heard about the mighty Avatar." Kuvira stated. "I must say your reputation proceeds you."

Korra simply nodded, eyes still focused.

Kuvira looked up at Asami and looked back at Korra put her hand on her shoulder, "If I may? A word alone with you Avatar Korra."

They stepped aside. Kuvira turned and stood firmly in front of Korra, her hands never leaving the Avatar's shoulder. Her cold green eyes never faltering.

"Tell me is she mated? I have been looking for a mate… and Lady Sato would make an excellent mother for the children I plan to sire someday… I must say, When I met her and escorted her to Lord Tenzins palace I was very much…. Impressed."

Korra shrugged her shoulders away growling, "I have mated with her." She said, almost as a warning.

Kuvira laughed. "I'm well aware of this…I can smell your stench all over her…. What I meant to ask is if she has imprinted?" Her green eyes peered up at Korra's blues. She huffed, "As I said earlier, _Avatar Korra_ , I have heard about you and your _reputation_. Not just as a warrior.

The words burned in Korra's ears, her animalistic rage was growing deep inside her. She wouldn't let the Earth Kingdom scavenger get to her, not in front of all these people.

Korra snarled and sternly asked, "Is that a _challenge_?"

Kuvira's smug face stared right back at the angry Alpha, "You and I both know I could take care of her." Kuvira let out a small laugh, "Did you honestly think you would make a half decent mate for Lady Sato? Hmmpphh, Well I must thank you. IF it wasn't for you …well being.. _you_. I may have never had met her..""

Korra stepped up closer, "You know _Nothing_ of me. IF you're going to _challenge_ me, then do so! If _NOT_ I suggest you step down."

Kuvira puffed up her chest, looked at Asami and back at Korra. "Perhaps, _although_ I don't care much for the Avatar's hand me downs. Though …when we spoke earlier as I escorted her here to the palace, She simply expressed that you did not seem to type to simply roll over and surrender your… _Freedom_."

Korra almost attacked at the very instant, if it hadn't been for Tenzin's interruption. "Ahh I see two of the best warriors in ALL the land are getting to know one another."

"Indeed you're majesty…indeed. Now, if I may I have other people I must attend to." With that Kuvira turned and walked away.

Tenzin looked at Korra, "She is waiting to speak with you. Her eyes keep drifting your way. Why don't you speak with her?"

Korra groaned. "I messed up." Korra turned and walked away drowning in guilt. Her eyes catching Kuvira boasting in a small crowd of her acts of valor from rouge barbarians ravaging the lands.

S _he's right. What kind of mate would I be?_ She looked at Asami. _I love her…This I know_. Korra's fears and doubts came at her from all sides. She made her way through the crowd and out to the balcony. She leaned over the edge and looked up at the clear heavens above.

"AAUUGGGHH!" She screamed and began a frenzy of fire bending. The people on the balcony scampered inside for they knew the temper of the Avatar. They chose to remain unscathed rather than watch the Alpha in a display of indignation.

* * *

Korra punched balls of fire into the air until she fell onto her knees. The flames died. Korra still slowly punching the air.

Korra felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Not now, Tenzin… not now. Please, just leave me be." She achingly huffed.

"I can't leave you alone… As much as my heart wants to… I can't." soft gentle words spoke.

Korra looked up, her eyes rimming with tears that slid down her cheek. "A-Asami?" Korra was lost for words.

"A word?" Asami asked walking to the edge of the balcony gesturing for Korra to follow.

Korra rose and stood next to her.

Asami stared up at the sky. "I-I'm sorry for leaving you like that… I – I over reacted." She paused, "Not very lady like… is it."

Korra spoke. "You had your reasons."

Asami turned into Korra's chest. "I – I saw you … an- and even though I know you didn't do anything… I thought I lost all hope of you ever imprinting with me." Asami softly fisted Korra's chest plate. "You were nothing but honest with me about how you were and _WHY_. I did think my love for you would change all that… that- that if I loved you enough for the both of us it would lead to us being together."

"Asami…please," Korra slide her hands up Asami's arm. "I – I do want to be with you." Asami looked up into Korra's hypnotic blue eyes.

Korra maintained eye contact. "I – I thought I lost you. I thought I chased you away.. by being me. That me, being who I was destined to be, would tear you apart if I was lost in a battle that I'm obligated to fight..whatever it maybe."

Korra placed a finger under Asami's chin and lifted her eyes to meet hers. "Now… Now I realized my destiny is not just to bring balance. But to _love_ … and please…. Don't take this the wrong way… but not just you. But all the people around us. Loving you means loving everything near and dear to your heart. And if bringing back people and laughter to your home …well now I have something else to fight for. For you, Princess ….that is worth dying for."

Asami was at a loss for words, "Wha.. what are you saying."

Korra pulled out a box. "Asami this was given to me by my mentor. She said to use it one day and use it wisely. I – I almost threw it away thinking I'd never use it."

Asami reached for the lid of the box and paused. She looked at Korra who only nodded.

Asami opened the box and her heart dropped. She looked at Korra and back at the gift. She reached in and pulled out a light blue water tribe betrothal necklace.

Korra smiled her signature smile. "Lady Sato, Would you take this broken, damaged, tarnished Alpha to be your mate?"

Asami's green eyes beamed, "Y-you'll give up your duty… your freedom to … to… "

Korra nodded still holding the box, rubbing her hands behind her head blushing, "Please, Lady Sato ….be the Avatar's Lover and help guide me home whenever I'm lost."

Asami jumped into Korra's arms, "YES! YeSss…yes ..yesss, as many stars in the skys…YES!"

With that Asami began an onslaught of kisses all over Korra's face.

* * *

The two lovers danced in the middle of the ballroom. Not giving a care at all the eyes staring at them. For all they knew, there were only two people on the dance floor.

If they only knew a pair of emerald eyes was staring darts at them. Disgusted that the Omega was in the arms of a mating whore. The Alpha in Kuvira was rearing its ugly head. She thought highly of herself and pictured a gem like Asami at her side. Not to mention being "Mated" with her would bring her riches and more lands. Kuvira brewed and watched. Planning an opportunity to make her move and be presented as a better mate than Korra.

The pair finished their dance. Korra spinning Asami, bowing and kissing her hand. People chattered at how much the Avatar was smiling and glowing.

"Come! Lets go let Tenzin know!" Korra grabbed her princess and walked her up the balcony to where Tenzin was.

"Your Majesty, a word?" Korra smiled holding Asami's hand.

"I see you two have made up." Tenzin smiled.

Korra cleared her throat. "Tenzin, … when your mother left this world... she …umm passed something down to me. I – I never thought I'd use it and well… I'm not one to let her down."

Korra pulled out the betrothal necklace, "I have asked Asami to be my mate. With your blessings … "

* * *

Tenzin grabbed Korra and hugged her tightly, not caring for regal demeanor he maintains. "Yes! You have my blessings!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, PLEASE quiet down," Tenzin announced from the top of the balcony. The crowd quieted as Avatar Korra escorted Lady Sato to King Tenzin's side.

"It has come to my attention that this is NOT just a celebration of the return of Lady Sato but an engagement party! ( _crowd cheers_ ) The mighty and brave Avatar has asked Lady Sato to be her mate and Lady Sato has gladly exce…"

"NO!" Called a voice from the crowd.

The crowd gasped and parted from around the Emerald Knight.

"The Avatar would _not_ be a suitable mate for Lady Sato…. I _CHALLENGE_ the Avatar for her hand!" Kuvira called out.


	15. Chapter 15 - Alpha vs Alpha

"Pema, have you seen Korra?" Asami asked.

"No, dearie. I believe she is with Tenzin trying to make arrangements for the challenge." Pema replied.

Asami sat down next to Pema. Rohan was bouncing on her lap reaching out. Asami smiled and reluctantly took him. She looked at Pema with a worried look and observed the little pup. She carefully placed him on her lap.

Pema giggled," They are not as fragile as you think. He really likes you. Usually he screams anytime someone takes him from me."

Asami placed her finger in his hand and gently took in his baby scent. "You have beautiful children."

"Thank you." Pema smiled.

Just then Rohan spit up some milk. Asami held him up in the air unsure of what to do next. Pema reached over and took him. "Yeaaahhh they do that from time to time."

Asami began cleaning the spot on her lap where Rohan had left some of his dinner. "Pema?..."

"Yes dearie?" Pema said as she began cleaning her pup.

"I'm not too familiar with the details of a challenge. Does that mean I would have to bite Kuvira if she won?" Asami questioned.

Pema explained, "No dear, but she would win the right to mate with you. You're animalistic instincts would kick in, her scent would overwhelm you and she would become very alluring. It would be much worse if you were in heat."

"..and Korra?" Asami looked at Pema with worried eyes.

Pema sighed, "Korra… would be lost to you in a way. As I said your animalistic instincts would kick in and well losers of any challenge are exiled."

Asami gasped, "No!"

Pema laid her hand on Asami's lap, "You wouldn't forget her, but her scent would either be lost to you or repulse you." Pema paused," One last thing, that only happens _IF_ the loser survives the battle, some Alphas have been known to fight to the death."

Asami placed her face in her palms as she leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees. "Korra finally asks me to be her mate… and _this_ happens. Can't we just bite one another now so this doesn't have to happen?"

Pema lays Rohan down and sits next to Asami. "No dear, there is no running from this. We cannot fight nature, even if that person is the Avatar. The instinct to fight for the best mate runs deep in all Alphas. It is in their blood, their being and not to mention she would lose her honor. There is no regaining the honor of backing down from a challenge when it comes to Alphas."

Asami sits there buried deep in her thoughts.

Pema smiles. "It'll all work out dear…. Just trust in Korra. She is a very skilled warrior."

Asami looked up at Pema, tears threatened to stream from her jade eyes. "I do, I do trust in Korra. Thanks Pema." Asami gives Pema a hug and leaves the room to prepare for morning.

That night Asami gets no sleep. Thoughts of losing Korra just when they were making breakthroughs dwelled in her thoughts. She tossed and turned at the thought of mating with another Alpha. Kuvira was a force to be reckoned with. She vibrated with an aura of strength and was very attractive. But she came of as cold. Colder than the stories that Korra used to tell her about herself before she met the green eyed beauty. The more Asami thought about it the more it made her feel ill. Before Asami knew it the morning light was cracking through the drapes of her room. Asami sighed and got ready for what the day's events would bring.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the crowd, all gathering around the arena. Vendors screaming out the goods that they have, ranging from foods to banners. People were arriving by the dozens scrambling for good seats. Word had traveled and those who could make it over night to watch were the lucky ones.

* * *

"I MEAN WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!" Korra hollered, pacing back and forth.

"K-korra… I need to finish putting on your armor." Kai interrupted the disgruntled Alpha.

Korra turned to Kai, blue eyes blazing. Kai shrunk back afraid of what may happen next. Korra turned to the table next to her and pushed it over.

"Kuvira will NOT win this battle… Asami is _mine_." Korra muttered as she regained her composure. She walked up next to Kai and looked down. "Continue..." Kai immediately got back to placing Korra's armor in place.

Korra dwelled on her thoughts. She had finally given into the idea of having a mate. Her heart was in this for the long run. All her doubts about leaving a widow behind with pups was behind her. She wanted this…she wanted Asami. Her fears of having to spend a lifetime with anyone person disappeared. Now she feared living a life without Asami. If she lost this battle, she would lose everything. Her reputation, her confidence and her new reason for living.

The horns that signaled the beginning of the challenge brought Korra back from her thoughts. She checked her Armor. She had it specially made. Years ago, she traveled deep into the Fire Nation. She had heard of a new metal that was lighter and stronger than most. She stayed there for a year with the metal worker, helping him make it by hand. This was her finest armor and she was proud of it. There was nothing fancy about it, it was simple and practical. It allowed her mobility for when she needed to do bending that required a fluid motion.

Korra got up on Naga and Kai escorted them out of the tent. People began cheering. Korra waved at the crowd. This was not normally what she did in the past but she felt good. Asami loved her people and Korra took them for granted. Now, Korra felt new feelings towards the people she protected and not the resentment she felt before.

Korra felt a shiver as she heard another roar emitting from the crowd. Kuvira had exited her tent. Korra scowled in her mind. Making sure she showed no emotion when the Emerald Knight emerged.

The two Alphas stared each other down on opposite sides of the arena. They both unmounted and began walking towards the center of the arena. Azure eyes and Emerald eyes clashing together before the battle even began. Both unwilling to be the first to look away. Inches apart. Kuvira towering over the Avatar smirking. It wasn't until Tenzin cleared his throat that both warriors turned to face him. Both bowing their head in respect then turning their heads to their prize who sat on one side of the Emperor.

Asami stood up as Tenzin began to speak. "Today, we will witness a battle for this lovely Omega who sits beside me. The Emerald Knight Kuvira has called to challenge Avatar Korra for the right to mate with Lady Sato." The crowd begins cheering, bellowing Korra or Kuvira's name within the uproar.

Tenzin holds his hands up to quiet the crowd. He looks from the stage at the two warriors, "As you all know all challenges are battled with one choice of a weapon and _no_ bending is allowed."

Both warriors step up to their racks of weaponry. The Alphas both pick the sword as their choice and walk to their designated spot. Each one glaring at one another, eyeballing their opponent for any sign of a weaknesses. Only taking their eyes off to scan their surroundings.

Tenzin signals for the banner to be lowered. The two Alphas run towards one another. Their swords clash with a might echo. Azure meets Emerald as neither opponent backs off… growling as their swords push against each other. This is just a test of strength.

Korra tested Kuvira's skill with the first couple of blows. Kuvira's skill was an even match, if not just a little better. Korra was completely honest with herself, she knew she hadn't kept up with her sword play in recent months. The time it took for healing after Vaatu ravaged her legs and her body took its toll. Korra was enticed by her opponent's level of prowess in swordplay. Though there was the fear of losing Asami, Korra knew she couldn't lose. She couldn't lose everything.

Korra tested Kuvira's defenses, but couldn't land a single blow. Slashing high and swinging low. Korra tried sneaking in a swipe at her opponent's shoulder, but Kuvira saw it coming and turned slicing the Avatar's thigh. Korra moved back and found herself on the defensive. Kuvira hammered her sword at the Avatar. Blow after blow kept coming but Korra matched each one.

After several minutes of trying to get past the Avatar's defenses. Kuvira felt like Korra was just toying with her. She lost her temper and began to batter her sword at the Avatar. Swinging her sword like an enraged animal.

Both Alpha's backed off one another, breathing heavily. Kuvira glared into Azure eyes and snarled. When their swords clashed, she casually stomped her foot and shifted some earth just where Korra landed her foot. Korra lost her balance and rolled. Kuvira moved in for a blow and cut into some of Korra's armor on her shoulder as she was rolling. The Emerald Knight lifted her sword and descended it with all the strength she could muster. Her sword was met with Korra's black blade. Korra mustered her strength and blocked the blow. Kuvira scowled and shifted her sword into her right hand, jumped in the air and spun towards Korra with all her strength. With her left hand appearing to be balled into her torso Kuvira focused on weakening Korra's sword with her bending. The crowd was too excited to notice the subtle move, cheering for their favorite.

Korra moved her sword up to block the Emerald Knights blow, looking up as Kuvira descended upon her smirking. As Kuvira's sword landed on Korra's sword, she smirk disappeared and her eyes widened… the sword did not bend.

Korra pushed up off the ground against Kuvira's sword. She growled, "This… isss… no… ordinary.. sword. I knew… you… would ..try this." With that she pushed Kuvira off her blade, sending her flying onto her back. She walked up to the Emerald Knight and stood above her. "Get up and fight me …. Use your bending if you wish, I WILL defeat you."

Kuvira growled and rose to her feet. She charged at the Avatar, sword in hand. She focused on where Korra was standing and began her subtle shifting of the earth. But Kuvira forgot one thing… Korra was also an earthbender. Korra felt the earth shifting and her airbending instincts kicked in. She turned, twisted and hopped over any shift she felt ensuing. Kuvira's slashing and swings hit nothing but air. She swung desperately trying to land a single blow on Korra.

When Kuvira slashed towards the Avatar with a backhanded blow, Korra turned and hit Kuvira's sword. Kuvira watched as her broken blade flew in the air, her handle still in her hand. Both Alpha's gasping for air, sweating hard, their muscles already aching. Kuvira turned, looked at the Avatar. The Emerald Knight's eyes shifted down. Korra's blade beaming just under her chin poking her throat.

The Emerald Knight's eyes shifted to Asami, to the crowd, to the sword and back to the growling Alpha before her. Kuvira raised her arm and extended her index and middle finger, signaling a surrender. "She is yours. Treat her well … I hope this fight was not in vain _Avatar_ and I hope I am wrong about you. Someone as beautiful as her should be treasured," Kuvira spoke softly so only the two could hear.

With that Korra lowered her sword, the Emerald Knight turned and announced, "This battle is over. I owe the Avatar my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever achieve."

Korra turned to the stage, her heart dropped when she did not see Asami. Just as she turned to scan for her beloved Omega, the mighty Alpha was met with pale long slender arms and ruby red lips. They kissed long and passionately …drowning out the roaring crowd that surrounded them.


	16. Chapter 16 - Tying the Knot

_**One more chapter left to go... its been a great ride... comments and review are welcome... good or bad... I didnt think this was going to be this long ...originally i figured... 6-7 chapters at the most. but hey!**_

Korra sat up in bed using her healing abilities to tend to her wounds. The wounds were not bad and would disappear after another healing session. She heard footsteps making her way from the changing room and looked up. Water splashed onto her thigh and beddings when she lost all concentration. The object of her affection made her way towards the Alpha. Her jade eyes focused on her champion.

" _Pema was not lying when she told me just how alluring the victor would be, I could smell Korra from the next room,_ " Asami thought. Her body was hot and she could feel an ache in her belly calling for the Alpha who was staring back at her. Images of the Alpha taking her danced in her head, " _I wonder if this is what is like when Korra was intoxicated by my heat. I want her soOo bad right now, my hunger for her now is worse than any heat I ever experienced."_ Before Asami knew it she stood before the Alpha, staring down at blues with lustful jade eyes.

Korra's hand ran up her sleeping gown. She could smell Asami's hot core, her bud began to swell. The Alpha's hand ran up the Omega's body taking the gown with it. Asami raised her hands in the air as her garment was removed and softly fell to the ground. Goosebumps flowed all over her pale body as a cool breeze enveloped her. Korra's hot breath on her neck, it nearly made her cumm prematurely. The Omega's body was screaming for the Alpha to take her.

Korra began remove her trousers, much to the Omega's bodily protest. Asami let out a soft groan despite knowing the clothes needed removal. The Omega gently traced the scar that was once an opened wound earlier in the day. Korra rose back up and placed a hand over Asami's pale fingers. Korra's azure eyes gazed into the Omega's jades silently letting her know she was fine. The Alpha slid her hand and cupped Asami's cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss as first. As the kiss deepened the Avatar pulled the Omega's smooth naked body against hers. Korra gently laid the green eyed beauty's body down to the bed never letting their lips part. Asami shifted to a comfortable spot, noting a familiar rod pressing firmly against her thigh as the Avatar body weighed down on her pale frame.

"I.. _need_.. you… inside… me.. _right now_ ," The Omega's hot breath pleaded into the Alpha's ear. The squirming Omega opened her legs.

Korra let out a guttural growl looking down at the Omega's parted legs beneath her. She grabbed her aching cock, already dripping with need and pressed the tip against her slit.

"Claim your prize and take me, my champion." Asami grasped onto the Alpha's shoulder aching to be penetrated. Her eyes rolled up and she let out an exasperated moan as she felt her champion push inside her. "YES! Yeesss Koorraaa !" She incoherently groaned out as the Alpha began thrusting hard into her. Her hands clenching onto the Avatars shoulders, digging her nails into the Alpha as her rut kicked in. "I'm yours.. IM ALL YOURS!"

Korra was so caught up in Asami she didn't feel nor care for the nails digging into her skin. All she could feel was the body beneath her, the heated core that clenched into her length as she used all her strength to push it in and out. Her rut took over her body and she couldn't stop pounding the Omega if she tried. The smell of sex intoxicated her, she could feel how wet Asami was before she even penetrated her. Nothing else mattered to her but the person she was sync with at this moment. All she could think of was Asami. Her breaths became rapid, her movements more aggressive. The primal instincts as the superior Alpha took over.

Asami held on to Korra as if her life depended on it. She could feel the mate's length battering her inner walls. With each thrust she could feel it pulsating into her chest. The Omega greedily took in every inch of the swollen cock hammering inside of her. Then suddenly she felt it slip out of her. " _NO! no, NO, nooo_ ," Asami screamed in her head.

Korra grasped Asami and flipped her over. "I'm _not_ done with you yet." The Alpha reassured the protestant Omega. Korra clenched onto Asami's hip and yanked her hips up. The Alpha didn't waste no time to use her hands, she eyed Asami's open lips and thrust herself back in. Her hand holding the Omega's hips as she continued her rut. Beads of sweat rolled down her tan muscular back and abs. Korra's soaking hair clung to the side of her face as she looked down and watched herself claiming what she fought so hard for. The Alpha's eyes narrowed on the juices spattering every time their hips clapped together. Their lovemaking was raw and carnal. The effects of the challenge had increased their need to mate in ways they did not expect.

Korra grunted loudly with every thrust she hammered into Asami. Asami's hand grasped the sheets from the painful pleasure she received from Korra's throbbing cock. On and on they went losing track of time and not caring about how loud they were. Both women dripping with beads of sweat mixed with their bodily fluids soaking into the bed sheets. The Alpha panting fiercely as she pleasured the Omega. Her Omega. Korra's eyes closed, her jaws pressed together as she hear every aching moan Asami incoherently yelped.

Korra could feel her knot forming. She pulled out and fell back against the bed. Asami groaned at the loss and punched the sheet. "Korra!" Asami screamed as she turned green eyes blazing at the Alpha.

Korra sat up against the bed post breathing heavily. Her blue eyes gazing at the angry Omega turning towards her. Before Asami could speak. Korra reached up, grabbed her cheeks and kissed her deep.

The Alpha spoke, "Please, Asami… just .. just make love to me."

Asami looked at her confused at first and looked down as Korra gently grasped her hands and pulled her over her. The Alpha gently guided the Omega's hips above her still hard length and lowered her onto it. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and began moving slowly. Asami closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"I love you Korra.. I love you soo much." She moaned as she gently moved her hips up and down. Asami finally found the happiness and bliss she thought she lost forever when she lost her family and people. A warm feeling of euphoria enveloped her body as she felt her true love shrouding her sweaty body with adulation. Her movements were slow and passionate, squeezing Korra's length with all her devotion.

Asami's eyes widened, she lifted her head. She looked down at Korra's soft blue eyes. Korra's knot was throbbing beneath her. "A-are you sure?" She questioned. The Avatar beneath her gazed into her jade eyes softly nodding her head with a loving smile.

"I love you Sami…with every fiber of my being… I want to give you everything …myself included." Korra whispered.

Asami grasped Korra's cheeks and kissed her with a deep passionate kiss. She began straddling to and fro, opening herself up more. She could feel Korra's knot slowly sliding in. She wanted her, all of her. The Omega in her called for it, her body need it and her heart wanted it. Finally, she felt Korra's knot slip into her. Asami grabbed onto Korra's shoulder as both Alpha and Omega began their climax. Rolling their heads back and moaning in unison.

Korra lost herself in Asami. She had never felt more alive in her life. During their climax neither Alpha or Omega knew who's body belonged to who, only that they were one being. Korra held onto the Omega's pale body as she began the long process of emptying herself inside of her lover. Streams of Korra's white milk filled Asami's womb. Korra felt every spur of release and Asami greedily tightened to keep it all inside of her. The Alpha was lost in the feeling of the woman she was joined with. Though she knew she was lost in the Omega, she felt safe. Safer than she has ever felt. Eventually, it was Asami who brought her back, caressing Korra's cheek, pressing their sweaty foreheads together.

Asami smiled as Korra shook herself out of her daze. She pressed a loving kiss on the Alpha and shifted for just a little more comfort. Asami stroked Korra sticky hair to see her oceans of blue. They watched and comforted each other as their climaxes came and went. When they came to their senses they giggled and exchanged loving gentle kisses.

Korra pulled Asami into a hug. She shifted, realizing they were going to be there longer than expected. Yet she didn't mind in the slightest. It comforted her knowing something she feared was now one of the best moments of her life. Korra knew then what grew from a small seed when they first met blossomed into something that could only grow. Her seed that she had willing and lovingly given to Asami. " _We are knotted, we are one…"_ Korra thought and then she realized there was just one thing missing.

"Asami?" Korra looked up at the Omega straddling above her.

"Yes?" Asami's lazy eyes gazed down to the mighty Avatar.

Korra simply turned her neck and moved her hair.

Asami's eyes widened at the gesture. Korra already asked her to be her mate. The mighty Alpha, the most powerful being on earth was offering herself. A tear streamed down Asami's cheek. She ran her fingers down the Alpha's exposed neck, right down her racing pulse. Asami slid her hair behind her back to expose her slender neck. Slowly she lowered herself as they bit one into another's neck. A surge of euphoria raced through them both. The energy that flowed through them was unlike anything either had ever felt. More powerful and amazing than any hug, kiss or orgasm they ever felt in their lives. From this point their future would never be the same, they knew they would share it together, no matter what other challenges they faced.

"I Love You, "They said in unison as they caressed one another's mark.


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilogue

The icy winds blew hard against her face. Even though the cold never really phased the Master of Four Elements, the mighty Alpha felt tired. It had been 6 months since she had seen her family. When she last saw them it was only for a few days. Then she had to return to lead her warriors back into battle for the Earth Kingdom. The war which has gone on for the last 2 years. Her eyes were puffy due to the lack of sleep and her shoulder slouched for the first time in her life. Korra swayed on top of Naga, whose age was catching up with her. Still Naga never failed to be there for the person she held dearest. Still faithful, still strong.

Korra's exasperated eyes began to recognize familiar mountains along the edge of the horizon. Her spirits perked up upon realizing her journey back to her family was almost at an end. The war was over. And this time she made sure that Kuvira would never become a threat to the Earth Empire or anyone else for that matter.

Korra regretting letting the Alpha she once defeated go unwatched. After Kuvira licked her wounds she began her rise to power within the Earth Kingdom. Her failure in taking Asami as her mate only fueled her rage. She gathered those who were faithful to her and others who felt the Avatar had failed them sometime in their lives to join her forces. She took villages one by one. Making citizens of the Earth Kingdom pledge their allegiance to her. Any who opposed or even mentioned her defeat to Korra paid with their lives. The Earth Kingdom was the largest of all the realms, soon Kuvira's army greatly outnumbered the armies of other kingdoms. After her conquest she set her eyes to the other realms and began attacking. Kuvira took her time in her plan. It wasn't until the 9th year that Korra got word of how big Kuvira's army was and what she intended to do.

It took Korra and the uniting of the Water Tribe, Fire and Air Nations to finally take Kuvira's Army down. At first, the Earth Kingdom had the advantage due to numbers, slowly the numbers began shifting when the Earth Empire's people began joining the Avatar's army. For several month the two armies were at a stalemate. Many lives were lost. In the end, it was Korra and Kuvira who determined the winner. Korra almost lost her life during the battle due to Kuvira having no rules to hold her back. She used all her bending powers and she kept up her sword play all the years that Korra had been blissfully living with her family.

The two Alpha's were heaving, covered in sweat. They began to feel the weight of their armor on their bodies. The Emerald Knight's sword was decorated with the Avatar's blood. Kuvira had been working on Korra's armor during the long fight, bending what she could a little at a time. Finally, Korra's armor began weakening. Kuvira was able to strike the weak points. With one hard swing she hit Korra's chest plate and it fell to the ground in two pieces. Korra staggered back regaining her footing.

Kuvira caught her breath, "Asami should have been mine, but.. but _you_ took her from me." Kuvira lifted up her sword, "Now you will know who the power belongs to and who is the rightful leader of all the Realms!"

Korra spit out some blood, "Come at me dog. I am ready."

The Alpha's did not charge. Something else caught their attention. The sounds of swords drumming on chest-plates began echoing in their ears. A soft rumbling of Korra's name began surrounding them. Kuvira frantically looked around seeing the eyes of her army staring at her. She saw them chanting Korra's name along the other warriors that stood across them. Kuvira shook her head and growled. She ran charging at Korra with all her speed and strength. She lost all self-control and swung her sword wildly. Her sword slipped from her hands. Kuvira stepped back as her emerald eyes peered down at the black blade that pierced her platinum armor. The Emerald Knight then looked up at cyan eyes and then everything went black.

Asami paced back and forth in her private chambers. She looked over blueprints and decrees repeatedly. Trying to distract herself from the anxiety she felt stirring within her. Her feet were swollen and her back ached as she felt something else stirring within her.

"Don't worry little one, the war is over and your sire should be returning home soon." She softly spoke while she gently caressed her belly.

After the couple had returned to Asami's realm, they began to rebuild near the lake. They built a small castle next to the cottage that Asami had shared when they first met. At first Asami focused on restructuring where the old palace had been. Demolishing every reminder that Vaatu had been there. She was solemn when the castle was taken down, but made sure that she took anything that was dear to her and reminded her of her parents. They took in families that had no homes. It was small at first. Then the war peaked. Soon they were taking in refugees. During the time Korra was gone, Asami focused on building an efficient economy.

Asami looked out her window. The lights that twinkled from the homes that she helped rebuild made her feel at home. She no longer felt the ghostly hauntings from her past. She felt as if the spirits of all the souls that were lost were at peace and drifted to where they belonged. She felt her parents smiling down at her with pride. When she did she would look up at the heavens and thank them for her mate, kids and the people she now watched over.

She looked over the pile of letters that Korra had sent to her and their children. It had been the only way for the mated couple to correspond. Asami achingly missed her mate, but she knew of what her mated duties entailed. So when she heard the war was finally at an end, she was overjoyed. Now, it was a waiting game, waiting for her mate to return. This winter was one of the harshest in years. Ideally, Korra would be riding back on a sky bison. However, the icy cold air was a challenge even for the Avatar. Despite contrary belief no single person is as powerful as mother-nature. Naga's age was catching up to her. Her agility and speed had not been what it was. Asami knew that Korra would never leave Naga behind anyway.

"Momma?" a little voice called out to the Omega.

"Yes luv?" She smiled at the young boy pulling at her skirt.

"Kodi says that sire is coming home. Is that true momma?" the youngster asked.

Asami smiled and knelt down to the 4 year old. "Yes luv, Sire is coming home."

The young little bender jumped up, "Yay, I hope sire brings presents!"

Asami giggled and patted his head. "We shall see my little pebble-bender."

"Momma?" the boy leaned onto her lap, his jade eyes looking up at hers.

"You think sire misses us just as much as we miss sire?" He looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

Asami pulled her little pup into her arms, "Koda, I know sire misses _ALL_ of us _so so_ much. Did you not see just how _many_ letters she wrote?"

Koda hugged his mother as tightly as his little arms could, yet careful as to not disturb his soon to be sister or brother in Asami's womb, "I know momma… but I know you miss sire so, so much more. Like this much!" He spread his little arms out.

Asami couldn't speak, her throat ached and all she could do was hold her little pup in her arms.

"Mom?" another voice rose out.

Asami looked up at her slightly older daughter. "Yes?"

"I calculated sires distance and factored in the weather, if my information is correct, Sire should be just over the mountains and should be here in within a week's time." Kodi pulled up her frames from her nose and smiled to her mother. Then just as quietly as she appeared, she quietly left the room.

Kodi was three years older than Koda. She was practically a clone of Asami. Other than being a bender, Kodi had more traits from Asami than the other pups. She was an Omega, smart and kind. She had Asami's pale skin and jade eyes. She didn't need glasses but wore round frames as it reminded her of the paintings she saw of her late grandfather Hiroshi. Kodi had Asami's hair and loved her mother so much that she even styled it the same. She was the polar opposite of Koda, as she was an airbender. Koda was impatient, while Kodi took her time with everything. Koda on the other hand had Korra's brown hair, it was short and messy. It amused Asami, she hoped eventually he would mature into it. The little pup was a handful, his temper match his sires. Asami hoped eventually he would mature out of it. Yet, she was well aware of how stubborn earthbenders could be.

A small rumbling caught Asami's ears as footsteps could be heard running up the steps. The door burst open.

" _Mother is it true?!"_ the pair said in unison as they both put their hands on their legs catching their breath.

"The war is over…" Hiroshi said as Yasuko finished his sentence, "and sire is coming home?"

Asami smiled and nodded her head.

Yasuko grabbed her twin brother's hand and yanked him out, "Come, let's ask Kodi how long it will be until sire gets here!"

With that the pair ran out, racing to see who would get to Kodi's room first.

Asami looked at Koda, "What am I going to do with those two?"

Koda just smiled, snuggled into his mother's arms and rubbed her belly.

The twins were the oldest of the pups. Conceived soon after Korra and Asami's wedding. The two were inseparable, often finishing one another's sentences. The siblings both took after their sire and were capable warriors. Neither took interest in taking over the kingdom and both spoke proudly of their younger sister Kodi, insisting that Kodi would be an excellent leader. The pair often sparred with one another. Each one knowing the other's moves, this helped them in building their skills. When sparring with others, the pair fought as a unit as if they could read one another's thoughts.

Both had Korra's caramel skin and Asami's raven black hair. The siblings were both Alphas, when the two weren't competing with others they competed with one another. The only difference between the two was one was male, the other female, their eye colors and bending. Hiroshi was the water bender with Korra's cyan eyes and Yasuko was the firebender with amber eyes that had a touch of green. Asami couldn't help but love when the pair smiled their toothy grins that they inherited from Korra. Those _smiles_ that helped Asami during the times she missed her mate the most. Each of her pups a reminder that her mate would soon be back. They all gave her hope when she was worried and drifting in deep thought.

Korra's heartbeat began to increase. Her tired eyes began to light up. She straightened up her posture as her adrenaline kicked in. Even Naga's steps were quicker.

"Easy old girl, were almost there. We will see them soon enough." Korra patted Naga's side reassuring her companion.

Korra knew word had probably reached home that the war was over and she wasted no time starting her journey back home. It was several weeks of travel and the harsh winter did not help. Every morning before dawn she would look up into the heavens, break camp and head towards the Avatar's Lover. Three long weeks pasted before she saw the familiar snow peaks, it took almost another week just to journey over the mountain. She took a beeline towards the lake below where lights glimmered in familiarity. She was almost home.

"Momma! Momma! WAKE UP," all the pups came bounding onto the bed Korra and Asami shared. "Momma Sires HOME!"

Asami quickly jumped out the bed and ran to the window. She could see and hear a gathering of people welcoming home the Avatar.

The Omega's heart pounded as she raced out the door with the cubs as fast as her pregnant body would take her. She reached the door, slipped her pale feet into her furry boots and wrapped her coat around her sleeping gown. It was cold but it didn't phase her. Her body was already hot feeling the presence of her Alpha nearby. The pups were already at the gate jumping impatiently for them to open.

Finally, the gates creaked open. Naga's head squeezed through first, her tounge rolling out as she looked at the kids jumping in front of her. When the gates finally opened enough for the giant polar-bear dog to get through the pups all crawled up the Naga and into Korra's loving arms. Korra's eyes streamed down with happy tears as she tightly hugged and kissed each of her pups. She smiled, giggled and took in each of their scents.

But one scent caught her attention. Through the mass chaos of their pups smothering her, the Alpha's cyan eyes locked on her Omega's jades. A toothy grin spread across her face. But all of the pups chattering kept the couple from jumping to one another. Korra was bombarded with questions, almost too much for the Alpha to take in all at once. Korra and Asami accepted their fate and knew their reunion would have to come later.

"I am SO happy to be home." Korra slid into the sheets next to Asami, grabbing her and pulling her in. "I had missed you all so much." Korra looked at all her pups, who one by one passed out scattered on the bed the two mates shared. Korra smiled and ran her hands across her pregnant belly. She was rewarded with a small kick.

"They had a long wonderful day, we all _missed_ you so much Korra." Asami said as she leaned her head on her mates shoulder, "Even the little one here missed you." She gazed up and watched her mate's eyes adore their pups. Asami nuzzled into Korra's neck and gently kissed the mark she made all those years ago.

Korra let out a light growl. "Mmmm, I'd attack you now, but I'm afraid I lose control and wake our little pups."

Asami pressed her lips and kissed Korra as if she had been saving it all since she had last seen her mate. Their bodies trembled, goosebumps slivered all over their bodies as they both lost their breath for a moment.

Korra leaned back and held Asami as the Omega slowly began to doze off in her tan arms. Korra whispered, "Princess, thank you for saving me all those years ago. Without you I'd be lost."


End file.
